Chocolate Roses
by orangeyhairedimmortal
Summary: Charley Bucket was poor but happy. When there was a world announcement that the mysterious and rich owner of Adamsburg Industries was sending out five special chocolate bars around the world to choose a bride, Charley thought nothing of it. But when she unexpectedly wins, she finds she will have to test her humility against four other girls and a prince who is more beast than man.
1. Prologue

Some years ago in a not far off place there was a man by the name of William Adamsburg. He was a prince and also the owner of a castle-factory that made amazing chocolates and unique roses. William was world renowned for his amazing candies and chocolates as well as the strange and wonderful roses that he made. Because he was so renowned and a prince, many women wanted to marry him for his fortune and the prestige. Even though William wanted to be married, he had a bit of a problem that couldn't seem to be rectified.

He was haughty. Narcissistically so and he made sure everyone knew it. He never went a day without checking the mirror to see if his hair was in place and making sure he didn't have any red blotches from the sun. He had a pretty bad case of heliophobia, or fear of the sun, and so he made sure that he used the paleness of his skin as a beauty accessory, even claiming that if he _were_ able to go into the sunlight, it would reflect off of his skin.

Many women threw themselves at William and there was a woman by the name of Sureda that William would never forget. What he didn't know was the Sureda was an enchantress. She knew that he was capable of taking care of any woman he chose but his selfishness made it impossible to get close to him. So, before she jumped to conclusions, she decided to test out the theory and turned herself into an old hag. That night, she went to the castle-factory and knocked on the door.

Since most of the staff was gone and William was just turning down all the lights, he went to the door himself (which was highly unusual for him) and opened it. Sureda, in her disguise, held out a slightly wilted rose, offering it to the prince asking for a night of stay. The prince haughtily turned her away and she then asked for just a sample of this amazing chocolates as food to go. He refused her again and Sureda knew he was not good.

She turned herself back into her normal beautiful self and then placed a curse upon the prince.

 _"You must find someone who will look past your hideous appearance and your narcissism before your twenty-fifth birthday or you will stay like this forever. And after the years, you will become what you truly are: a **beast**."_

The prince laughed at her and shut the door in her face. He wondered why people like her didn't just go off and die alone when he felt a wave of pain go through him. Heat spread like fire through his veins and he cried out in pain, falling to the floor. His servant ran to him but has stopped because he was no longer a prince anymore. When William stood back up, he looked at his hands and saw that they were large and covered in white fur as thick as could be. Running to the mirror that was in the hallway of the castle-factory, he looked upon, not his beautiful pale face, but the white face of an animal he couldn't even name. He smashed the mirror in horror and went into a deep depression.

After six months or so, he got tired of hiding in the corridors of his own castle-factory and ordered all the nonessential staff to be fired except those who made his creations and two of his trusted companions. Genevieve, the head maid, was left to care for the castle's cleaning and Ian, William's trusted friend and confidant.

Besides his beloved workers, William could only bear to let the two of them see his new hideous appearance. Ian had seen the transformation and was readily acceptable of his prince but Genevieve had to get used to it. After a while though, his sneaking about was almost like second nature to her and it was common to see her talking to what looked like either herself or the wall, when she was really talking to William, who was around the corner.

The years came and went and soon, the year of William's twenty-fifth birthday was nigh and he had yet to find himself a wife. Ian suggested that he find a new way of finding one, though it would be harder for her to love William now. Since he only had Genevieve and Ian to speak with, William had gone slightly mad and eccentric, which had actually boosted his sales of both roses and chocolates due to his wacky ideas that somehow turned into goldmines that no other candy maker or florist could ever dream of making. The creations were astounding and everyone in the world loved his work. But if he didn't get a bride soon, all of it would be for naught, for his mind would slowly turn into a beast and he would forget his legacy.

With Ian's suggestion of a new way to find a bride, William quickly developed a plan that would surely help him find a bride but the question still remained: who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. One

Charlotte Bucket, or Charley, worked part time at a small library in town. She didn't get paid much but it helped just enough so that her mother could put something else in the boiling water besides cabbages. Charley was a plain looking girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, nothing too outstanding physically. The one thing that she was very good at, though, was reading and retaining most of the information for later use. One could say she had a photographic memory. It wasn't something she boasted about or used to try and get higher status in the world, it was just something she was used to.

The library closed at 4:30 in the afternoon and Charley usually walked home. Halfway there, she would stop and wait for her father to get off of work at the toothpaste factory that was on the other side of town. The bus stop was there and they would walk home together.

Maurice Bucket hated working at the toothpaste factory and wished some of his own inventions would become so successful that they had to build a factory and have people work in it to build it. But he had two sets of parents to care for and even his daughter had to work just to help them stay in the house. He appreciated everything she did for them but he hated that he was making her work just to get a tiny something to go with their cabbage.

* * *

Maurice got off of the bus and saw his daughter waiting there for him. He smiled and put his beanie hat on to withstand the cold outside. The bus stopped and he got off, walking up to his daughter.

"You haven't been waiting long, have you?" he asked.

Charley looked at her father and smiled.

"Nope, right on time as usual."

"Come on, let's head home."

They started home while they passed by many shops that lined downtown before they headed towards the outskirts of town where they lived. As usual, Charley stopped to stare into a candy shop where they sold Adamsburg chocolates and roses, or Adamsburg Delicacies. Although she never hated or despised her life in its current state of being, Charley hated that she could only either pick a rose or chocolate for her one time present. Both were equally appealing, the strange roses adding a bit of color and fragrance to her room as well as a snack whenever all the leaves fell off. But the chocolate… The chocolate was infused with all sorts of different things, exotic and sometimes odd ingredients. Charley usually picked the chocolate over the roses every year.

"Charley?"

"Yeah?" she said, looking at her father.

Maurice smiled sadly at her. "One day you'll be able to get all the Adamsburg Delicacies you desire. I promise. An invention will take off and we'll have so much money we won't know what to do with it."

Charley smiled. "Don't worry, Papa, I'm not sad about where we are in life. I was just thinking how it's so hard to choose between the roses or the chocolates."

Maurice laughed. "I see… Your birthday is coming up soon. Do you know what you'll get?"

"I'm not sure. That's what I was trying to decide just now."

"I'm sure you'll make the right decision for yourself."

Charley nodded and they went home.

* * *

Maurice opened the door, letting Charley in behind him.

"Evening Buckets!" he said, rubbing his hands on his sweater.

"Evening!" everyone greeted.

Maurice kissed his wife on the cheek and she looked at the boiling pot of water that was on the stove.

"I suppose you don't have anything else to go in with the cabbage tonight?" He just shook his head. "Oh well… Charley, do you have anything to go into the cabbage?"

"Sorry, Mama, but I don't get paid until next week so I don't have anything to go toward it."

"That's alright, sweetheart. Nothing goes better with cabbage than cabbage." She said, chopping up another head to put in the soup.

As Maurice sat down he reached into his pockets to put his gloves in there when he remembered he had stuck some things in there.

"Oh, Charley, I forgot, I have something for you."

He pulled out some disfigured tube caps and Charley grinned, running over to the table to look at them. She loved it when he brought home the oddly shaped caps. She picked one to her liking and then pulled out a model of the factory that she had been making.

"It's exactly what I needed!"

"What is it, Charley?"

"The emblem on the gates of the Adamsburg castle-factory. I finally got it."

She found the last of her glue that she had splurged on and glued it to the gates of her own little castle-factory.

"That emblem is quite a unique thing to the castle-factory. I'm surprised you found something that looks just like it." Grandma Josephina said from the bed.

"You think it looks like it?"

"Indeed. I remember when Mr. Adamsburg designed that emblem. I used to work for him, you know?"

"You did?"

"She did." Grandpa Joe said.

"You worked in the factory?" Charley asked in excitement.

"She worked in the castle." Grandpa Philippe said with a frown. "She was an errand girl."

Josephina gave Philippe a nasty glare.

"I worked between the two."

"So you've actually _seen_ William Adamsburg?"

"I didn't really see him, per se, more like heard his voice first hand."

"Really? No one has heard from him or seen in him years. What was he like?"

"I never got to see him face to face but I know he was quite young at the time and had been an overnight success. The only thing I remember ever seeing of him was a pale hand almost like moonlight from when he had addressed me from the wing backed chair in front of the fire. I was to deliver a message from the factory in regards to a high demand of his Adam-bombs and the white chocolate roses. They were selling out so fast that the factory couldn't seem to keep up with the demand. I had gone into the room where his adviser had told me he was and I knocked on the door. He told me to enter and I opened the door. He asked me what I wanted and I let him know and he said, "Thank you. I will get a team directly involved with making it possible. Please leave." And he dismissed me with that beautiful hand."

Charley grinned. "It sounds like you may have had a crush on him, Grandma."

Josephina giggled. "Oh no, of course not. I have your grandfather and that's all I need."

Joe smiled and the two gave a little kiss on their side of the bed. Charley made a face.

"Don't make it gross… Why did you leave the castle-factory?"

"One day there was a letter posted outside of the gate that told everyone that they were fired. There were rumors of a beast that was haunting the castle at night, scaring some of the night workers there. After that, the letter was on the gate and no one had a job anymore."

"Well that's mean… But if that's the case, then who works in the factory now? I mean, someone has to be making the roses and the candies."

"No one knows, Charley." Mrs. Bucket said as she served everyone a bowl of soup. "No one has seen Mr. Adamsburg in _years_."

"It's a mystery." Joe said.

"I wish I could see it again though. The castle was amazing and the factory was… was nothing like I'd ever seen before. I would give anything just to take one last peek inside."

"But you can't." Philippe said. "It's impossible. No one has stepped foot inside those gates for years and no one ever will. The only thing that will come out of that factory are the roses and the candy."

Charley sighed and ate her soup, wishing she could see inside the factory as well.

* * *

 **INSIDE THE FACTORY**

"Is everything ready?" a deep voice said on the other side of the door.

Ian jumped and sighed. "Yes, everything should be in place. I'll be sending them out once nightfall hits. The news will spread very quickly, I assure you. And you only want _five_?"

"Yes."

"Why just five?"

"Do you have a problem with the number that I picked?" the voice snarled.

Ian made a face. "No… It just seems so few."

"Five is a beautiful number… Beautiful like I used to be. It will be enough."

"You know this means you can't choose who will receive the opportunity. What if all of them are bratty, narcissistic gold diggers?"

"I don't know. It's a risk I'm willing to take… Besides, this was _your_ plan, so why are you getting cold feet about it now?"

"I didn't realize the range until I began to look into it. The odds are just so vast."

"I will have to take those odds. I don't have much time to be picky as you so reigned me into this decision with."

Ian made a face. "That I did."

"I expect a full report on the accounts after the shipments have been made. Please tell Delores I expect it on my desk first thing in the morning."

"Of course, my liege."

The crackly grumbling sound and soft padding let Ian know that his master was away from the door. He looked at the figures and kneaded his temples.

"What did I get myself into?" He looked up and put his hands together. "God, if you're listening, _please_ have this work out to a somewhat advantage. He needs this badly. At least have _one_ person not be a crazy person."

He nodded, finding his prayer suitable, and picked up the receiver to his phone to call Delores.

* * *

 **anyone remember delores? and i changed grandpa/ma george/georgina to philippe/philipa in regards to the lovely horse, philippe.**

 **sorry of this seemed more catcf-ish than batb but it will be leaning more toward catcf, i'm afraid. and more information about the roses will be explained soon.**


	3. Two

**sorry if these are a little short. we'll get to some longer ones later. - delores is the 'female' oompa-loompa that they met in the glass elevator in willy wonka  
**

* * *

That very night, the workers from William's castle-factory went out to post the news about the upcoming contest in regards to finding himself a new bride. William watched from his room of the castle as they rode out into his hometown and also the ones taking off in tiny jets to go around the world and spread his news. He hoped this would work and he could be free of the curse he had placed himself under. He had learned his lesson, most definitely, but now he needed a woman to free him from the curse completely. He hoped he had no slipped too far into cynicism or insanity. Being locked away from people was torture to him.

He was always quite solitaire when he was human but having people around him and having the _choice_ to be alone or not was what William missed the most.

"Milord, it's been done."

"I can see that." He grumbled.

Ian nodded and lingered in the doorway.

"What?" William snarled.

"Um, how will you be presenting yourself to the young ladies, sir? I mean… will you just show them your new form or what?"

"I have a plan."

"It would be nice if I were in on it, don't you think?"

William turned to him and Ian tried not to flinch as visibly. William appreciated it but he knew he was hideous.

"I plan to test them with the inventions in my factory, free reign."

"Are you _trying_ to wreak havoc upon your occupation? Letting these women have free reign of your factory?"

"It's part of the marriage, Ian. I need to know if they can behave themselves like civilized human beings if they don't have supervision. If they are given a factory, what will they do with it?" William looked up, locking eyes with his adviser. "Don't you think I need to know what could become of my beloved creations, my workers, if something ever happened to me?"

"I thought I'd inherit it." Ian said casually. William glared at him. "It's a joke, your majesty."

"Shut up!" he snarled, knocking over a table. "I'm not a prince anymore. All I am is your employer…"

Ian looked at his employer –his prince- sadly and tentatively walked over to him. He didn't make physical contact with him often because William didn't like it but he touched him on the shoulder, the fur surprisingly soft despite what he looked like.

"Will, you're still a prince. Your form may have changed but to the world, your title hasn't. To me and Genevieve, you're still the same. All we need is to find a girl who will see past your form and into your heart. We _will_ find one, sir. If this doesn't work-"

"Then it will be too late. I'll never turn back to normal. I'll keep turning into a beast, forgetting who I am and what I am. I'm already slipping… Look at me, I can't even stand upright for god's sake! My temper is unbearable at times and half the time I can't even talk. I grunt or growl like… like I don't know how to speak."

Ian looked at him sadly and William pulled his shoulder from him.

"This _has_ to work… It's my only hope."

Ian nodded, finding his resolve. "Yes, sir."

The next morning, when everyone woke up and headed to work, they all found that there were very ornate letters on every sign post there was, a mob of people surrounding each one. Maurice and Charley passed by the small crowd and decided to see what all the fuss was about. They looked at the letter on the pole.

* * *

 _Dear people of the world,_

 _I, William Adamsburg, am in need of a wife in order to carry on my legacy to the next generation. I have decided to invite five women to my castle-factory to vie for my hand in marriage. There a few instructions and regulations that are presented on the hidden invitation. I thank you all and the search will end when all five invitations have been found or by the end of two month's time._

 _Owner of Adamsburg Delicacies,_

 _William Adamsburg_

Charley made a face at the letter as Maurice elbowed her.

"Isn't that wonderful, Charley? Wouldn't it be nice if you could get one of those invitations?"

"I guess so… But this doesn't explain how exactly they are supposed to work and where to find them. I mean, is it in any candy? What about the roses?"

"Over here! There's breaking news on the radio about how to find the invitations!" someone yelled.

The crowd from the poll went to the radio stand and everyone listened.

 _Five silver invitations have been placed in both the chocolate bars and chocolate scented flowers of the Adamsburg Delicacies. They can be in any store, in any part of the world. Who will be the one to find the first silver invitation?_

Charley made a face at the oddness of the search as Maurice grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on, Charley, we need to get to work. Maybe we'll be lucky and get one of the silver invitations."

"Don't you think this is all a bit strange?"

"Think of it this way, honey, if you win, at least you get to see the inside of the castle-factory. Whether or not you actually get picked to be his bride is not really the question."

She thought about it and smiled.

"You're right."

The bus stopped and Maurice ran toward it.

"I'll talk to you later!"

Charley waved her father off as she started towards her own job.

* * *

As Charley put her books away, she had a sneaking suspicion that someone was looking at her. She tried to ignore it until what she was hoping avoid ended up right in front of her.

"Good morning, Charley."

She looked up and sighed at the quite large man that was in front of her. He was about a foot and a half taller than her and had lots of muscle.

"Good morning, Gaston."

"Did you hear about the news of that weirdo candy maker's proposal to the world? What do you think of it?"

"It's quite ostentatious to pretty much, as you said, propose to the world. But I guess he has his quirks…"

"I see you're not at the candy store right now trying to find the invitation." He said, leaning on the bookcase beside him.

Charley hoped that the shelf wouldn't fall over due to Gaston's weight.

"I'm not there because I don't have any money to afford a candy bar every day. I usually get one once a year for my birthday."

"I could buy one for you-"

"No thank you. I don't accept handouts. If it's meant to be, then it's mean to be."

"And if it isn't, you always have _me_." He said, flexing his bicep at Charley.

She smiled nervously, looking at the category on the spine of a book to put it back where it belonged.

"How can you stand to work here? There's no action going on."

"I prefer to be surrounded by books. Hunting is your hobby, reading his mine."

"I could teach you to hunt, Charley."

"The same is mutual." She grumbled.

He smiled and leaned over to her a little bit.

"Besides, think about it this way: the kid who finds the first silver invitation is going to be a porker; I'm telling you."

"How do you guess that?"

"Well, the first person is usually someone who eats for a living pretty much. She has the money to buy whatever she needs to buy in order to have eaten that much that. Where exactly, who knows, but the point is that mark my words, the first person to find a silver invitation is going to be fat, fat, fat."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" she said, finishing her rack of books.

Gaston left as Charley went back to doing her job, wondering if Gaston wasn't correct. It would be interesting if that were the case but she didn't think it mattered. Although, it would be ironic if it were true.

* * *

 **and now we will start to get to the other contenders and how they are and how william will react to them.**


	4. Three

**to answer Linkwonka88's question: it's the 2005 version all the way. Johnny Depp made a more convincing WW than Gene Wilder to me. sorry!**

* * *

Charley closed down the library and walked to the bus stop to wait for her father. As she waited, she noticed that the candy stores were filled to the brim with people waving money around as if they were in an auction house rather than just buying a piece of candy or a rose. The way that the people reacted to the news of Mr. Adamsburg's announcement was strange even though the offer was quite strange as well. Charley had to wonder what would drive a man to announce to the world that he would pick a bride based on them finding an invitation in some chocolate? _He must be frightfully desperate…_ she thought as she looked at the time on the clock outside of the library. She frowned at it, confused since it was way past the time for the bus to come. She waited a little more when she finally saw the bus pulling around the corner. It stopped at the bus stop and the people piled off, her father included. Charley could immediately tell that something was wrong and walked to Maurice as he stepped onto the ground from the stairs.

"Papa? What's wrong?"

He looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"Oh… well…"

He solemnly handed her a pink note and she gasped, reading it. Maurice felt ashamed and turned to head home.

"Papa, what happened? Why would they let you go? You're the hardest worker they have."

"With the rise in candy sales, the toothpaste factory predicted that there will also be a rise in toothpaste sales. They expect the rise to be so large by next week that they will be able to buy a machine that can pretty much do my job. So, they let me go…"

Charley wanted to kill Mr. Adamsburg but it wasn't his fault. Whatever his motive was for doing this contest, he had no idea what it would do to the little people of the world that this could effect, like her papa or others in other types of businesses. Charley pat her father on the back and put her arm through his.

"Don't worry, Papa. Now this gives you more time to work on your inventions. Maybe one of them will take off and we won't have to worry about the toothpaste factory, right?"

Maurice smiled at his optimistic daughter. "That may be true. Let us hope for the best… I'm sorry to have to make you work by yourself."

"No worries, Papa. I can handle it."

They made their way back home.

* * *

When they got in, the TV was on and everyone was watching it with great intensity.

"What's going on?" Maurice asked.

"The winner of the first silver invitation has just been announced and they are about to go and see her."

"What's her name?"

"Shhh!" Grandpa Philippe hissed. "They'll tell you in a minute, child."

Maurice gave him a look but the reporters knocked on the door of a house and the words scrolled across the bottom said, HOME OF AUGUSTA GLOOP IN GERMANY; THE WINNER OF THE FIRST SILVER INVITATION.

"Wow, he really meant all over the world, didn't he?" Charley said.

The door opened and a large woman appeared and seemed surprised to see the reporters.

"Mrs. Gloop, Mrs. Gloop, how do you feel about your daughter being the first woman in the world to find one of Adamsburg's silver invitations?"

Realizing what was going on Mrs. Gloop opened the door and yelled something into it and then turned back to the cameras, smile on her face.

"We knew that Augusta would find the silver invitation because she eats so many candy bars a day that it would be impossible for her _not_ to find one!"

The door opened again and showed a plump young woman about Charley's age, maybe a little older, in a blue dress and chocolate all over her mouth. She had stark blue eyes and brown hair that was in curls about her plump face. Mrs. Gloop put her arm around her as the girl looked at the cameras with a chubby smile.

"Augusta, how did you find the silver invitation?" the reporter asked as Augusta was looking at a paparazzi taking her picture.

She turned back and put her finger on her chin. "I was eating a chocolate bar when I tasted something that was not chocolate. I tried to figure it out but it was just so strange to me. It wasn't coconut or nougat or walnut… peanut butter… cocoa butter… caramel or sprinkles. I took the strange object out of my mouth and I found the silver invitation!"

"And how did you celebrate this momentous occasion?"

"I eat more candy!" she said, pulling out a rose from her pocket and chomping on the petals, the purple dye staining her face.

The reporter went back to the local newscaster who looked at the camera.

"With the first silver invitation found, only four more to go. Who will be the winner of the next silver invitation?"

Maurice turned the TV off and Charley tried to keep from laughing.

"What's so funny, Charley?" her mother asked.

"Gaston had mentioned that the first winner would be fat and he was right. I thought it was funny."

"Well she's completely repulsive." Grandma Josephine said, returning to her knitting. "The manners…"

Charley saw her father motion for her mother to walk with him and she knew that he was about to tell her the bad news about the factory.

"I hope that idiotic prince is watching these news reports." Grandpa Philippe said, crossing his arms. "He needs to see what he's got coming."

"I would think that with a worldwide announcement like that, he would be watching very closely." Charley said, smiling to herself.

She got up and went to the loft of the house, sitting on her little bed and taking out a book she had checked out of the library. As she immersed herself into another world, she had to wonder how Mr. Adamsburg felt about his first potential suitor.

* * *

Ian turned off the TV in the darkened room and looked at his employer with a raised eyebrow.

"So… there is Bride #1."

"So she is."

"Are you sure you want to do this, sir?"

There was a low chuckle and Ian could see a small smile coming from William.

"My lord?"

"That little piggy won't make it past the Candy Room."

"You think so? The Candy Room is meant to be eaten though. I hardly see any disasters happening there."

"What runs through the Candy Room, Ian?"

"The Chocolate River."

"And what did that horrid little girl love most?"

"Chocolate…"

"I'm sure the river will entice her greatly… I need you to get me all the background information you can on her. I want to know every weakness she has."

Ian made a face. "Are you going to do that to all of the girls? It seems highly unfair."

"Unfair?" William turned to him. "How unfair is it? I will present them with opportunities, not set them up for failure. I want to know their weaknesses so that I can create a tour that will allow them all the free reign they want but tests of endurance will be there. If they are competent enough to withstand them then they have a better chance of coming out of the castle-factory unaffected."

Ian frowned deeper. "Unaffected?"

"Actions have consequences, Ian, as I am very well aware of now in my own plight. It will be nothing but their own doing."

"I don't like this…"

"There's nothing to be worried about. If they are good then they will reap rewards, if they are bad they will reap punishment. I won't _cause_ anything. They will be their own undoing."

"But setting them up-"

"Ian, again, I have to know if they can keep themselves under control and are able to run this castle-factory. The enchantress didn't just enchant me but the castle and the factory. You know this. Whatever happens will be because of them, not me. If they are to run his place with me, then they will need to know all aspects of it, including things that could cause their curiosity and desires to be tested. Presenting them with those tests will only tell me about their willpower."

"But you can't base their actions on one test."

"I'm not. Ian, please listen, I'm not just heating up the air with my breath here."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Will, just think about it for a second-"

"I _am_. All I'm doing is picking rooms to feature. That's all. Nothing more and nothing less. Get that information for me and keep on the lookout for the next winner."

Ian sighed but nodded, bowing out of the room. As he turned he met Genevieve standing outside of the room.

"Genevieve… Did you hear what was going on?"

"Yes, I did."

"What do you think?"

"I think he's right. He's allowing perfect strangers that he can't control into his home. Since he can't just find a wife the normal way, this is the only way he can do it. It gives everyone a chance but these are people that could take advantage of him or worse if he lets them. Testing them doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"It just seems like he's doing it on purpose, setting them up for failure."

Genevieve shook her head. "No, it's just a test. Like he said, they have the ability to keep their curiosities and desires at bay. If they are to run this factory then they must learn to control themselves, see the castle-factory as a home and a business, not something they can play around in. This is a place of creation and imagination to develop a product that keeps the money coming in. If they get caught up in their wants and desires, they will ruin Adamsburg Delicacies and ultimately, the rulership of his lord."

Ian didn't think about that and nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll get to work on the background checks."

They parted ways.

* * *

A couple days later, Gaston walked into the library and leaned on to the counter where Charley was reading. She looked over at him and made a face.

"Do you mind? You stink."

"Just got done lifting weights." He said, flexing his muscles. "I have to keep my figure up, you know."

"If you're trying to impress me, you'll need to do better than that." She mumbled.

"Turn on the television," he said, grabbing the remote before she could. "I heard a rumor that a second silver invitation was found today."

He turned the TV on and to the news and sure enough, the news crew was at a lavish house and the screen read, HOME OF VERUCA SALT IN ENGLAND, THE WINNER OF THE SECOND SILVER INVITATION.

"What kind of name is Veruca?" Charley asked.

"It sounds like a type of wart you have on the bottom of your foot."

"How do you spell that, please?" the man asked on the TV.

"V-E-R-U-C-A. Veruca Salt." Said the petite English girl, blue eyes showing off a fake innocence that made Charley want to cringe.

The couple behind her had to be her parents but they looked like they didn't care what happened to their daughter, living a completely separate life from her. The older man smiled at the camera after being asked a question.

"As soon as Veruca told me that she wanted to be a suitor for the hand of Prince William, I started buying up all the Adamsburg Delicacies I could get my money on. Thousands of chocolates and roses, hundreds of thousands. I'm in the nut business and so I told my workers that they could stop shelling peanuts and start shelling the rappers off of chocolates and roses. Three days went by and the wait was terrible. My little Veruca was getting more and more upset each day. She kept begging me about the silver invitation over and over. I had to double the work of the girls at the factory and the employees kept dropping like flies! There were paper cuts everywhere. Can you believe that some of them accused us of getting gangrene because of untreated cuts? The audacity… I say if you can't handle a little hard work then don't work at all! But finally, we found her a silver invitation in the petals of a rose and although the worker who found it tried to steal it, the little carp, we retrieved it and gave it to my dear Veruca."

"And how did you celebrate?"

"I asked Father for another pony since I am in dire need of one."

Charley made a face at her and Gaston laughed a little.

"What a spoiled brat." He said, surprising Charley. "She's almost as worse as the fat girl." He turned back to her. "Wasn't I right? You can't deny it…"

"I'll admit that you were right about her. It was ironic…"

"Now that there's only three left, things will really start getting heated up."

"I wonder how he distributed them. I mean, it wouldn't be fair if he sent them to only certain places because making everyone search for the invitations would just be stupid."

"Who cares? Why, you want to know if you have a chance at getting one?"

Charley blushed a little. "Well, not really, but it's my birthday soon and it would be interesting if I got one here in the hometown of the castle-factory."

"True… If it's your birthday soon, then why don't you come and have dinner with me? I'll treat you; a night out on the town with old Gaston. I'm sure you'd like to have something better to eat than cabbage soup, right?"

Charley frowned at him, slamming her book closed.

"I work hard for that cabbage and even though I get tired of it now and again, I wouldn't take money from you if God himself told me I should. The books on relationships are back there next to the psychology books." She growled, pointing to the back of the library. "Go read one and come back when you've learned to speak to me halfway decent."

Gaston frowned, standing up and glaring at her.

"I'll get you, Charlotte Bucket; make no mistake about that."

He tromped out of the library and Charley laid her head on the desk.

* * *

William stared at the TV as he drummed his 'fingers' on the side of his chair. Ian was looking at him in speculation, waiting for what he would say.

"Well?" he finally asked.

"Well, what? It's random."

"Are you really going to let _that_ come in here? My god the girl would never be satisfied and drain us dry without any type of work involved."

"We can't change anything and I can't just say she's disqualified because she's a heartless little bitch. This was _your_ idea, Ian."

"I know and I'm sorry I thought about it! We'll have nothing but gold diggers and nuisances in here if things get any worse."

"There's nothing to be done. We can't judge a book by its cover… I did that and got into this mess. Maybe they are not as they seem just like me."

"I'm sorry but I highly doubt _they_ will be able to see past your face."

"It's a chance I'll have to take. If this fails, remember that it was your fault."

Ian felt the stab of guilt in his chest as William got up and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air." He snarled, his growl rumbling the room.

Ian pinched the bridge of his nose and went to go find information on this girl.

* * *

When Charley got home she found her family looking at her expectantly and she blinked at them.

"What's this?" she asked with a smile.

Her mother held something out to her and she blinked in confusion.

"We thought that you might want to open your present today."

Charley looked at her family and then at the chocolate bar.

"But, this is so out of the way…"

"Your father got his last paycheck in from the factory and we thought that we would splurge just once since all the hype is going on."

"Just think! You may win an invitation!" Grandma Josephine said with a whimsical look in her eyes.

"And even if you don't win," Maurice said, looking at his aunt. "It will be nice all the same."

Charley smiled at them, setting her bag down, and took the chocolate. She opened it up and then pulled back the foil. Although the foil was silver, there was no other silver piece there. Her family's hearts sank and she smiled.

"Oh well… I didn't think there would be anything there anyway. We'll share it though."

"Oh no, Charley, not your present." Grandpa Joe said.

"It's present to do with what I want and I would like to share." She said, breaking off sections of the bar.

Her mother doled out the soup portions and they turned on the TV to find that the third invitation had been found by a girl in the United States by the name of Violet Beauregard.

"I'm a gum chewer mostly but when I heard about these invitation things, I knew I had to have one and so I switched over to candy bars for a little bit." The blonde woman said, smacking her gum obnoxiously while she talked.

"Mrs. Beauregard, how do you feel about your daughter finding the silver invitation?"

"Well she's a driven young woman," said the very plastic surgeried woman that must have been Violet's mother. "As you can see by the many trophies behind us, she's very competitive and succeeds in almost everything she does."

"I'm the senior world champion gum chewer. This piece of gum I have in my mouth now, I've been chewing on for three months straight. _That's_ a record."

"Do you have anything you'd like to say to the other contestants? Do you think you could win the hand of the prince?"

"Listen, Prince William says that he's going to choose between the five of us, right? Well, he runs a business and a business needs someone who will make sure it will always be on top. _I'm_ that girl because _I'm_ a winner. I don't take 'no' for an answer and I don't play around. The one who's going to be walking down the aisle with him, is going to be me."

"Over confidence much?" Charley grumbled, eating her soup.

"Just in! We found out that the fourth invitation has been found by a Michelle Teevee, also a resident of the United States."

The news went to the other news crew and a girl with a headset on and her dark hair in a ponytail was shown, not paying attention to the cameras.

"All you had to do was check the manufacturing date, offset by weather, and the derivative of the serial number. A retard could figure it out." She said in a bored tone. "In the end, I only had to buy one rose."

"What kind did you buy?" the reporter asked.

Michelle looked at him with a bored expression.

"I don't know. I _hate_ candy. This was just something fun for me to do-"

* * *

"Well it's a good thing you could be inheriting a candy factory you ungrateful little bitch-"

Ian closed the door on his employer as he screamed and yelled and toppled over a couple of things. Genevieve walked by and Ian shook his head in a 'don't ask' sort of way and finally heard when he calmed down. He opened the door back up and found William on the ground, sobbing.

"Will?"

"I'll never find a bride! I'll never get back to normal… Ian, these girls are just after my money or will destroy me! Plus, that stupid girl figured out my algorithm and knew exactly what piece of merchandise to buy. Now that the steps are out there, any bozo genius could find the next invitation…"

"Actually…" William looked up. "I didn't send out all of them."

William blinked at him and then his eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"After I realized what could happen, I kept the fifth one instead of sending it out with the others. I'm sorry I lied to you but…"

"Then where is the other one?"

"Right here." Ian held up the silver invitation and smiled sadly. "What would you like for me to do with it? I can sneak it into a local candy store-"

"No…" William said softly, taking Ian off guard. "Let me have it."

"My lord-"

"Please…" He looked at his advisor with pleading eyes. "Please."

Ian handed it to him and William held it to him as if he were given a precious gift.

"What are you going to do?"

"None of your business." He hissed. "Just go."

Ian nodded, feeling bad about what he had done.

* * *

 **sorry this was so long but i've always wondered if willy wonka was watching those kids as they came up and stuff. he's always been so crafty and even though he says that none of the things in the tour were thought of in advance, i know he chose those rooms and such as tests for the kids. he's sly... plus, roald dahl was known for being quite cynical in his writings so i don't think willy wonka would have been as lenient as in the first wwatcf**


	5. Four

**i've been watching catcf a bunch of times and it got me in the mood haha.**

* * *

"Charley… Charley!"

Charley put her book down and looked over the loft to see Grandpa Joe waving her down. She put her feet in her slippers and climbed down the ladder and over to the bed.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, looking over her grandfather for anything he needed.

"No, everything's fine. I wanted to give you something." He reached behind him and then pulled out a coin. "It's my secret stash. You and I are going to have one last fling at finding the silver invitation."

Charley smiled. "Grandpa, it's hopeless. The last silver invitation can't be here in town, that'd just be too convenient and I don't think Mr. Adamsburg would do that."

"He's smart, that's true, but he's also been cooped up in that castle-factory for a long time. He's seen this town and watched it from there. You never know, Charley, he may have decided to give someone in this town a chance."

Her grandfather had a point. Grandpa Joe handed the coin to her.

"Now, run down to the nearest candy store and get the first item from Adamsburg Delicacies that you see."

Charley nodded and Grandpa Joe watched her go off.

"Such a wonderful girl… so sweet…"

* * *

"Grandpa!"

Grandpa Joe gasped, having fallen asleep waiting for Charley to get back.

"Did you get it?"

"I grabbed a rose." She said, holding up the skinny box.

"How do we tell?"

"That English girl's father said that hers was found in the petals of the flower. Maybe he made it look like the flower and then dipped it in chocolate?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out…"

Charley opened the box and then lifted the plastic that topped the holder for the flower and pulled the flower out of the indented bottom half. She breathed in and then grabbed a petal from the flower and put it in her mouth, letting it melt.

"Well?"

She stuck out her tongue and Grandpa Joe frowned.

"Nope, just chocolate."

"Actually, it's blackberries." Charley said with a smile.

"That man's a genius…" Grandpa Joe said.

They finished off the rose and Charley went back to bed.

* * *

The next day there was news of the last silver invitation being found as people came in and out of the library.

"Did you hear? The last ticket was found in Russia." Gaston said, looking in a mirror and cleaning his teeth with floss. "So that means it's over now."

"I heard that it was fake." Charley said, making a face at Gaston. "Don't you have a bathroom at your own house to do that in?"

"I floss three times a day, Charlotte. Besides, that's how my teeth stay so nice and clean and straight." He overly grinned at her. "Not a crevice missed and not a cavity. It's important to have proper hygiene."

Charley rolled her eyes and pointed at the door.

"Go home, Gaston. No one wants you around and you're insulting the books."

"Because of how good looking I am?"

"Because your brain is near them. None of them want your eyes trying to understand them."

"Isn't your birthday tomorrow? Why don't you let me take you out on the town?"

"You already asked me that and I said no."

"What will it take for me to get you to do something with me?"

"A miracle and a love potion. Neither are real, so there's no way."

"Miracles _are_ real, sweetheart. You never heard the Tale of the Beast?"

"Yes, I've heard of it and it's all hearsay. There's no beast in the castle-factory, it's a myth."

"How do you know? Have you been in the castle-factory? I mean, there's no one in there."

"There's obviously someone in there or they wouldn't be producing most of the chocolate around the world."

"He probably controls the beast and the beast makes the chocolates."

Charley growled. "Get out, Gaston!"

Gaston narrowed his eyes at her and then pointed.

" _No one_ says no to Gaston."

He left the library and Charley leaned over the counter.

"Is he gone?" She watched him speed off in his sports car and sighed, leaning against the counter. "The nerve of that boorish, brainless imbecile! Why can't he catch the hint that I don't want to be with him, I don't like him and I wish he would leave me alone?" She looked back at the book she had been reading and smiled, touching a small picture that was there. "Besides, there's no beast in the castle-factory. If Gaston could read, I'd say he's read too many fairy tales but… I kind of like that idea." She flipped the page. "It would be cool to meet a prince or something but never know he was one… If that beast thing was really real then it would be nice if for once someone would understand that I want so much more than people have planned for my life."

She closed the book and looked at the clock. It was close to closing time and she sighed, putting the book back and getting ready to close the library down.

* * *

As Charley walked home she passed by one of the candy stores and looked in the window, only wishing she could find the invitation just to have something interesting happen in her life.

"Excuse me?"

Charley turned and gasped, putting her hand over her heart.

"I didn't see you there, sir…"

"No mind. Window shopping?"

"Yeah, a little."

"I heard that Russian ticket was a fake. Was on the news."

"I knew it…"

"May I trouble you for some spare change, child? I need to make a phone call to my son."

Even though Charley only had a quarter on her, she opened her purse and pulled it out, handing it to him.

"Sorry, that's all I have."

She couldn't see the old man under the hood but he took the quarter and grabbed her hands.

"Bless you, child. You'll be rewarded for your generosity. I have no doubts about that. You keep being yourself and don't change for anyone."

Charley nodded and the old man hobbled away. As he left, Charley looked to see that he had left something in her hand: a chocolate rose. She smelled it and found it smelled of peppermint. She usually didn't just eat what random people gave her but for some reason she didn't feel threatened or creeped out by this. She licked the rose and saw something shining underneath the chocolate. She made a face and licked it again until all the chocolate was gone. She stared at the rose in awe, for under the chocolate was a silver invitation.

* * *

Ian waited by the door, furious at his prince for leaving the castle. He hadn't left in years and when he finally did, it was in the dead of night and without telling him. Genevieve walked up to him and stood beside him.

"He does what he wants to, Ian, you can't make him come back home."

"I just don't want him to get dramatic and cause a scene. I just wish he would have told me he was leaving the castle, that's all."

"Have you got everything prepared for the young ladies?"

"I have the room all set up and the rooms he wants to take them to mapped out. Are the workers in understanding of the issue?"

"They seem to be but you know how they are… always making jokes…"

The door opened and a cloaked figure walked in. They turned and took the cloak off, standing up on two legs and glaring down at Ian.

"A welcome party? How nice…"

"What the hell is your problem, Will?"

"My problem is I almost could have left my castle-factory up to chance with another horrid girl. I went to rectify the problem."

Ian frowned. "What are you talking about? That's cheating."

"No it isn't. It's ensuring."

"No, it's _cheating_."

"I have no idea what this girl looks like or who she could be. I just know that the only test I knew how to give, she passed. Look." He held up a quarter, although it looked like a dime in Williams' hand. "This was all she had and she gave it to me without question."

"So you stole from a poor girl to prove a point?"

"No. Ian, please listen when I speak, it's annoying when you don't."

"Fine, explain it to me."

"I have a one out of five chance of getting someone halfway decent to accept me for who I am and to carry on this legacy. Four out of five of these girls will most likely bankrupt me before I even get past year one. You actually did _something_ right by keeping that last ticket. I wanted to give myself a chance, Ian. I promise that I have no idea who she is, where she's from, or what she's really like. I just know that anyone who would give their last coin to a stranger," he said, holding it up. "Has to be worth something."

Ian looked at the coin and sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Alright… Fine… Promise me that you won't interfere with anything in regards to her. Just because you haven't seen her, doesn't mean you won't know who she is when you see her. You've seen the other four so she's the odd one out. But, you told me to look up the others and give them something to challenge them and I will do the same for this girl. None of them are excluded."

"Agreed. As I said, I don't know exactly who she is, so she could just be a generous person but be a total bitch. I don't know. I just know that I'm taking a chance on her. I hope it's for the best."

* * *

 **and so it begins!**


	6. Five

**so, the illustration grandpa phillipe gives is in reference to the two paths maurice has to choose from in the forest while riding -as someone guessed- phillipe the horse. i thought it would work. and of course, a song reference in the invitation... and i HAD to have the song in there. just had to. it's not like the one in the movie but a slower version that would go with robot ballerinas. even though he's the prince, he is still a little odd. luckily ian is there to rid the castle of other things that might be there haha...**

* * *

Charley ran into her house and slammed open the door, almost causing it to come off of its hinges. Maurice and her mother looked at her in confusion as she ran up to them.

"I got one! I got one!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

"Got what, Charlotte?" her mother asked.

She handed her invitation to her and her mother read the front of it. She fainted and her father handed it to Grandma Josephina as he went to take care of his wife. One look at the invitation and Grandma Josephina was so happy that she got up and began to do a solo waltz. After recovering, she handed the invitation to Maurice and he began to read from it.

"Greetings Very Lucky Girl,

If you are reading this then you are the winner of a silver invitation that allows you access into the castle-factory of Adamsburg Industries, owned by me, prince and renowned candy maker, William Adamsburg. As announced on the flyer, I am looking for a bride and with this invitation, you are privileged to be a candidate for that possible lifelong commitment. Details will be given in person at the castle-factory.

Now, here are your instructions: you must arrive at the castle-factory gates at 10am sharp on the first of October. Please bring only one suitcase filled with whatever you believe you will need. The staff will provide the rest.

Looking forward to you being our guest

Your prince,

William Adamsburg.

"But isn't October 1st tomorrow?" he asked, looking at his wife.

"Then we don't have any time to waste!" Aunt Josephina said, clapping her hands together. "We need to get Charley's finest clothing, brush her hair, wash her face, pick her nose…"

"Put on those nice shoes we got you for Christmas." Grandpa Phillipe said.

"Now hold on, everyone stay calm." Maurice said. "The first thing we need to figure out is what does she need to pack? It says that they will provide everything else but what exactly does that mean?"

"I'm not going."

Everyone turned to her and she looked at them, her arms crossed.

"How could I? I have no idea how long I'll be gone and we need the money. We can sell this thing for hundreds, even _thousands_ if we wanted to. We need the money more than I need to get married. The whole scheme is odd and… I didn't even buy something. A strange old man came up to me and handed me a chocolate rose. How do I even know it's real?"

"Young lady, come here for a second."

Charley walked over to Grandpa Phillipe and he grabbed her hands, holding them in his.

"This ticket doesn't look forged at all. There's something about it that I'm sure you can see too that shows you it isn't. Although a man gave it to you, you still found it. There are two roads ahead of you always in life. One is dark and seems scary but if you persevere, you may see that the trials are worth the end result. Then there is the nice and fancy path but going down it may be easy but the end result may be a sacrifice you're not willing to take. Sure, we need the money and selling the ticket will give it to us, but what then? We'll be right back where we started." He motioned to the invitation. "You've been invited to win the hand of a _prince_. Although it's odd and the journey may be hard, I know that you'll do everything you can and in the end, you'll gain something from it. So, what path do you think you will take?"

Charley smiled at her Grandpa, never knowing that Phillipe could understand her so well. She had longed for adventures like the ones in her stories and this was an opportunity of a lifetime to do something similar. She hugged him and he hugged her back, cupping her chin.

"So, get those pretty shoes we bought you! You've got a prince to impress."

* * *

The next day, a crowd gathered outside of the factory as the five girls stood in front of the gates. Veruca was tapping her foot and looking at her expensive watch, wondering why time was going so slow. Augusta was wolfing down some small chocolates from a little bag, not really caring about the time. Charley was just in awe of the gates themselves. She looked behind her and waved to Maurice and her mother. Violet was chewing gum obnoxiously, going over the plans in her head on what she was going to do to win the prince. Michelle was playing Candy Crush on her phone, every now and then letting out a 'yes' over a victory.

Suddenly, the sound of the gates opening started and they creaked open slowly inwards.

"Please enter the courtyard." A disembodied voice said over a loudspeaker.

The five girls picked up their suitcases and walked inside of the courtyard. It was covered in fresh snow and they winded their way up to the door, the gate closing behind them.

Out of the view of the people, the girls were silent as they took in the designs of the shrubs and trees and the beautiful flowers that seemed to still be able to bloom even in winter. When they got to the castle door, there was a curtain there and they all stopped. Nothing happened and the silence made Michelle look up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing yet…" Violet said.

"Do we ring the doorbell?" Veruca asked.

"I'll do it!" Violet said, going up to touch the small button.

When she touched it, the sound of gears winding up started and the girls waited as the curtain lifted. An animatronic ballet show started as a song also started to play.

 **Welcome to Adamsburg Industries**

 **We hope you'll enjoy your stay**

 **The prince is so happy that you're here**

 **And hopes that forever you'll stay**

 **William Adamsburg is his name**

 **He's the one you're about to meet**

 **He's smart and clever and so kind**

 **And most of all totally sweet!**

 **William Adamsburg is his name**

 **A magician and chocolate whiz**

 **He barely can contain himself**

 **In finding out who is new bride is!**

 **Is- is- is-**

The gears seemed to get stuck and a spark flew out of the 'bride', causing her to stall. The prince was bowing and got stuck midway, jerking back and forth. Suddenly it just caught on fire and the girls jumped back as the sound of a fire extinguisher sounded and coughing ensued.

"Wow, that was weird as hell. I'll have to make sure there is nothing else like this inside."

Once the smoke cleared, the girls saw a young man a little older than them with blonde hair and green eyes walked over, fanning in front of his face.

"Sorry about that. I had no idea this was here. The song was good though… a little dodgy in the middle but wow that was weird…"

Violet smacked her gum. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Ian, the prince's advisor."

"Why isn't Prince William out here?" Veruca asked.

"Because I'm going to be the one to have you tour the castle-factory. As stated on your invitations, the details were to be provided here. You're here now so we will discuss the rules inside. Come along."

He motioned for them to follow.

"Don't you want to know our names?" Augusta asked.

"It really doesn't matter to me. I'm not the one picking a bride." Ian said.

Charley made a face as they entered in the door.

* * *

When they got in, the large hallway was noticeably warmer and Ian walked over to a small box on a single column.

"Drop your coats and suitcases anywhere, the workers will get them. Now, you'll all need to sign these contracts. Please read them over carefully."

"Contracts?" Michelle said, looking at Ian. "Why contracts?"

"Well, you're going to be learning a lot about the factory so there are clauses of not revealing information, stealing secret formulas, sneaking footage, things like that. It also states that if you are not picked that you will not cause damage to the prince or Adamsburg Industries and if you _are_ picked that you will abide by the laws therein."

"Ah…"

"If you have any questions about the contract or its contents, please don't hesitate to ask."

Everyone started signing the spots they were supposed to as Ian supervised. He watched as they all skimmed over the pages, signing wherever, when he looked over at Charley. He noticed she had sat down and was looking at the first page of the contract. The contract had six pages in all but were front and back with twelve places to sign. Everyone seemed to be on at least page three but Charley was not. _Dear god, she's actually reading it…_

One by one the girls brought the contracts to Ian and he looked them over, making sure they all signed in the right places.

"Um, excuse me?"

Ian looked up and smiled at Charley.

"Yes?"

"I have a question about this particular section right here?" Ian moved to look at the section with her. "It says that 'anything done that alters the physical or emotional state of a visitor is not liable of Adamsburg Industries, its owners, or employees. All cases will be deemed visitor's breach of contract and not covered by Adamsburg Industries.' What does that mean?"

Ian smiled. "There are many odd things here, ma'am. This place is more than a castle-factory; it's full of fantastical things that your imagination couldn't think about. We have the guided tour of what's to come and a glimpse of your duties, should you be picked, but we do also give free reign. All that states is that if you get yourself in a bind, the contract warns that we will not be liable for it."

"What types of things could alter you physically or emotionally?"

"You'd be surprised…"

"Hello, are you done yet?" Veruca growled, tapping her shoe. "You're taking forever."

"You should always read a contract before you sign it." Charley said calmly.

"No one reads those." Michelle said. "Contracts are like instructions or those things you get when you download a new game on your computer. It's a bunch of bullshit that's the same as usual."

Charley made a face and decided to speed read instead. This took a little less timing and she handed her contract to Ian.

"Thank you. Please follow me to your room."

"When will we get to meet Prince William?" Veruca asked.

"All in good time."

They began to walk when Violet jumped in front of Ian.

"I'm Violet Beauregard by the way."

"Uh… okay? I don't really care."

"Well you _should_ care because I'm going to win the prince's hand."

"You do seem confident and the prince enjoys someone who knows what they want."

He moved Violet out of the way when Veruca popped up.

"Hello, I'm Veruca Salt."

"Isn't a veruca a wart on the bottom of your foot?"

Veruca frowned as she stepped out of the way. Augusta came from nowhere and held out her hand.

"I'm Augusta Gloop and I _love_ Prince William's chocolate."

Ian faked a smile. "Well isn't that pleasant? I'm sure he'll be happy to know you two have so much in common."

He turned to Michelle and lifted a lip up at her.

"You almost cost the whole operation…"

Michelle ignored him as he looked at Charley. He smiled and turned around fully.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting?"

"I'm Charlotte Bucket, but people call me Charley."

"Charley… I see. Well you're just lucky to be here, huh?"

Charley blushed and Veruca made a face at her.

"Stop trying to flirt with the help to get to the prince." She growled.

Charley looked at her in confusion.

Ian began to lead them towards the room as Augusta came up beside Charley.

"Would you like some chocolate?"

"Sure?"

"Then you should have brought some for yourself."

Augusta walked ahead of her and she sighed, wondering how she was going to get through this with these horrible girls vying for the prince's hand as well. She saw Veruca and Violet seemed to have become pretty good friends…

As they walked the hallway, Charley thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned quickly but saw nothing. Well, she did see something…

"Ms. Bucket?" Ian said, coming up to her. "We mustn't dilly or dally."

"But the coats… and… the coat racks…" she said, pointing to two coat racks that seemed to have suddenly appeared.

Ian smiled and pulled her along.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. They were there before, you just weren't paying attention."

Charley swore they hadn't been but shook her head a little. Maybe she was just nervous… She walked through the door to meet up with the rest of the girls and the doors closed behind her.

The two coat racks looked at each other and bent over, high fiving their hooks.

* * *

 **the adventure finally begins! so far, nothing yet but they haven't even begun...**


	7. Six

**this is a filler chapter. i mean, it goes with everything but it's not any scenes from the movies or anything**

* * *

"So are we in separate rooms or altogether?" Michelle asked as they walked the strange halls of the factory.

"The rooms are big enough for all of you to fit into one with plenty of room to spare. The prince would prefer if you were all together to see how you handle being in the same room with many differently personalities."

"Why?" she asked, making a face.

"Prince William doesn't get out very much, as you know, and if the media needs to be handled or anything in that regard, he needs to know you'll be able to handle the stress of all types of the paparazzi. Believe me, there's more than one type. Some of them are quite thorough while others are laid back. Plus, being the wife of the prince will put you in the spotlight, your life most likely not resting for a moment as you represent the castle-factory."

"So… he just sits back while we do all the work?" Veruca asked, putting her hand on her hip.

Ian sighed. "No, it's nothing like that. His Majesty is… complicated."

"Complicated? How do you mean?"

 _He's quite like you, actually…_ he thought but kept his opinion to himself.

"He's quite shy and also has a fear of the sunlight. Going out in public would only cause him to go into hysterics, I'm sure."

A noise made everyone jump and Ian furrowed his eyebrows. Charley looked around a little and thought she saw a shadow move on the wall going up another hallway. She turned to ask if anyone else had seen what she did but they had all walked ahead of her and she ran to catch up.

"When do we get to meet him?" Augusta asked.

"It will be a while, I'm afraid…" Ian stopped in front of a large door and waved his hand to it. "This is your stop, ladies. Freshen up and I'll send for someone to come and get you so that you can have a tour of the factory, covering some of the basics and most used rooms and such. Tomorrow, you'll have a tour of the castle and after that we will be taking one room at a time in the factory. You must know most or if not all of the rooms of the factory since there are many hidden ones that are very important to production. The prince would rather you focus your energy on learning about what he does than just meeting him."

The four girls frowned but Charley nodded in understanding. He really was an odd guy but his reasonings were very sound to her. He is a reclusive prince that has just announced to the world he is taking a bride and a contest will give him suitors; now that these suitors are here, although it would be nice to see the prince they were vying for, focusing on what happens and what will be done _after_ being married (if even) will let him know if the suitor is suitable for not only his hand, but his business.

"Now, if you girls want to pick your beds and freshen yourselves up, maybe change into something a little more comfortable, I'll be sending a maid to bring you to lunch where we will discuss the itinerary for today and tomorrow. Excuse me for a moment."

He gave a small bow and left the hallway.

* * *

Ian knocked on the door and heard a rough gruff noise and decided that that was his cue to come in. He opened the door and went to the desk where his master's body was hunched over.

"Um, Will?"

William turned to his advisor and looked at him funny for a second.

"What is it, Ian?"

"I didn't know if you were aware that your potential brides are here? Or do you prefer to have them spooked before I even make up stories?"

William frowned at his advisor. "I heard what you said about me."

"Oh, don't be such a pissy boot, you know it's true. You're afraid of the sun, and that's understandable, but they don't know much about you and so when they ask questions about your odd behavior, I have to tell them the truth. Considering you're not going to reveal yourself until the last girl is standing, I think they deserve to understand the prince they are supposed to marry."

"No matter. Did they sign the contracts pretty seamlessly?"

"Without a hitch and without looking at them. I will admit that you were right about making these contracts up due to your… "carefully planned" tour. The only person who seemed concerned was the newer girl from your contest. Her name is Charley Bucket."

"Interesting name. I'm going to say hello to her."

"And how will you do that? Sneak to the crack in her door and whisper sweet nothings to her and hope to god she doesn't open the door too quickly?"

"I know how to communicate without getting myself caught."

"Because that lovely echoing snarl that erupted from you a moment ago was just that, inconspicuous."

William made a face at his friend as Ian crossed his arms. He sighed and hunched over again.

"I'll never get to see her…"

"There's cameras all over the castle-factory, Will, I'm sure you'll catch a glimpse of her. Besides, I'm sure she'll end up in the West Wing."

"What makes you say that?"

"You told me to do research on her and unlike the other girls, she doesn't have a selfish bone in her body unless it regards her family of sorts, so I had to figure out what she couldn't resist. She's a bookworm."

William seemed to brighten a bit. "Is she?"

"Yeah but the thing is is that the only thing I could think of was the lure of the grand library… which is in-"

"The West Wing… right…" he said, saddening again. Then he brightened and Ian thought he was going to get whiplash from the sudden changes of mood. "Wait, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Well, the West Wing is technically off limits but the rose isn't near the library. It's in my old bedroom. Technically, the test is the same as the other girls because yes, the West Wing is off limits but the library _can_ be accessed from a different route. I think the real test is her curiosity."

"And… how do you propose that if the other rooms will be locked?"

"Have one of the objects lure her to the door. You'll have to tell everyone that the West Wing is off limits, which will pique curiosity, but while the others will most likely not care for a library and go do something else, Ms. Bucket will linger, probably in awe. So, have one of the objects lure her the door of my old bedroom. This ancient castle still has a lot of the same old locks from a long time ago, my room being one of them, and if she looks through the keyhole, she'll see the rose. _That_ will be the test."

Ian made a face. "Are you sure you want to put the rose at risk like that?"

"Well, the only way she'll get in is 1) finding the key or 2) jimmying the lock. If she's that desperate…"

"I see… alright then. I'll see what we can do. I'll have a talk with the objects and see what wouldn't be completely out of the ordinary."

"That's an understatement for the whole castle, Ian. Do you think it would be romantic of me to write letters to the girls?"

"I think it would… Like a 'roses are red and violets are blue' thing?"

"You know, chocolates, flowers, promises I don't intend to keep…"

"Really?"

"I'm just joking, Ian. Anyway, Genevieve is going to escort them to the dining room, yes?"

"Yeah, I just have to find her."

"Well then, I'll observe from here and get to know them a little and when you take them on the tour, I'll compose my letters and slip them into the rooms."

"If that's what you want, your highness. I guess it would be helpful for the girls to show that you do want to connect with them, although roundabout."

William gave some sort of smirk and Ian went to check on lunch and find Genevieve.

* * *

As the girls started putting their little bits of clothing away, Violet turned around and walked to the center of the room.

"Listen up." She said loudly. The other girls turned. "I don't know why you four think that you're going to win the prince when it's clear that I'm the best one suited for the job."

"Says who?" Michelle said, playing on her Gameboy as she glanced over at Violet.

"Says everything. I'm the most ambitious and most dedicated to my causes than any one of you bitches."

"We haven't even started yet and you think you have ambition?" Michelle said, lifting an eyebrow. "You're pretty full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Why are _you_ even here?" Veruca said. "I saw you on the telly and you said that you didn't even like candy. It makes no sense for you to be here."

"Same could be said for you, princess. In fact, you should be _disqualified_. You didn't even find the ticket yourself! You got your rich daddy to do it for you. You're already rich, so what benefit doesn't marrying the prince have for you?"

"Obviously, more money and fame. Americans…" she said, rolling her blue eyes and folding some clothes.

"Still doesn't account for the fact that you kind of cheated. Yeah, I don't exactly like candy but I'm good with numbers and other stuff so at least I'll be useful to the prince, unlike you or Autobahn-bon over there. Between the two of you, one will eat the merchandise before it's even out of the factory and the other will spend the money before it's even processed to buy more supplies. So… yeah… I don't like Ambitious Betty over there but at least she'll be able to promote the shit out of everything and most likely get new investors and turn over a good profit."

"What about her? Don't you have any snarky words for her?" Veruca said, pointing at Charley.

Charley looked up at them in confusion, not having paid any attention to their conversation. Charley smiled nervously.

"I don't care either way. Winning or losing isn't my goal."

"And what is your goal?" August asked as she popped a chocolate nugget into her mouth from the bag on the nightstand.

"I don't know. I wasn't trying to get a silver invitation. I just wanted a piece of candy and got lucky. I guess I will just learn what I can from here and hope that I'm able to win his heart like the rest of you… or whatever it is you're doing."

Violet narrowed her eyes at Charley and pointed at her.

"I don't trust you. You're too goody-goody and those are always the ones to watch out for. One minute they're your friend, the next they're pushing you down the stairs or something. Besides, I don't believe that innocent act for a second."

"You a _re_ kind of suspicious." Michelle said.

Charley made a face. "Just because I wasn't actively looking for the invitation and happened to get lucky doesn't mean I have an ulterior motive."

"No one is _that_ lucky." Veruca said. "Daddy always says that 'luck comes with money' and from the way you dress and what you brought with you, I can you don't have any money."

Charley sighed and shrugged. "Say what you will."

Violet and Veruca looked at each other and each smiled fakely at each other.

"Let's be friends!"

"Best friends!"

* * *

 **poor charley. not everyone has to be narcissisticly ambitious all the time, ya know?**

 **and what william was saying is that having the library in the west wing really isn't anything because the doors are locked where the enchanted rose is except for the library. if not brought to charley's attention, the rose would be safe and there would be no 'test' for her**


	8. Seven

**sorry for the lack of updates on this. it's been too long of a while. i promise i'll try to be a little more regular with it.**

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Augusta opened it since she was the closest to it. A young woman in a maid's uniform came in and bowed respectfully.

"Hello, my name is Genevieve. I'll be taking care of your clothing and other materials during your stay here. I will also be your guide to where Ian wants you to meet him for the tours of the castle and the factory."

"What do you mean by taking care of our clothing?" Michelle asked.

"Although Prince William will not join you during many of the meals, he has asked that you all be dressed appropriately for the evening meal. We like to have large meals at night and be quite picturesque. I will also be showing you table manners…" she said, glancing at Augusta, who was shoving yet another chocolate candy into her mouth.

"So… are we leaving now?"

"Yes, quite. Please follow me."

* * *

Genevieve opened the door and they all filed out and followed her down a long corridor. Charley looked around in awe of the gothic looking castle, the dim lights not helping her see it as anything but creepy. The pictures on the wall were mostly basic of scenery or people riding their horses during the hunt but every now and again, she would catch sight of a picture that was of a regal person. And unless she had just read way too many storybooks, she could have sworn that some of the larger portraits had real eyes staring at her from behind them. She didn't mention this to anyone else, mostly because she seemed to already be the odd man out and she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself.

Genevieve opened the door to the dining room and everyone except Veruca sounded their amazement in 'oohs' and 'ahs' at the long table in the middle of the room, a large window showing the back of the castle where it looked like there used to be a garden. The table was already set for six and while the other girls went to sit down, Charley went over to the window to look at the abandoned garden.

It was covered in snow but she could see that it was actually a tiny labyrinth that came from all four sides, just enough to have a maze-like look to it from above but not too intricate. The bushes looked dead and the middle fountain seemed overrun with nature but Charley knew that if she could get a hold of it, she would make that garden alive once more.

The door opened and Ian walked in.

"Ms. Bucket, would you like to join the group?" he asked with a small smile.

Charley blushed in embarrassment and went over to the table to sit down. Ian overlooked the girls and then pulled out a large plastic shipment container and put it on the table.

"What I have in here are your itineraries from this afternoon to when we start doing individual tourings of the rooms in the laboratory. Please do not lose these."

Ian started to pull out the small folders when he saw that where the names should have been were no names. Ian wanted to throttle his master so he breathed in deeply as he translated 'the little British git who didn't really find the ticket'. He peeled the label off and looked up at them.

"Veruca?"

She took hers and he moved onto the next one. 'Bitch' was the next one but that could have been at least three out of the five but two remained so he wasn't sure who that one was. He slid it to the side to move onto the next one labeled, 'Chocolate Sausage'.

"Augusta."

'Overachiever/Brownnoser/Ass kisser'

"Violet?"

That meant that the 'bitch' one belonged to, "Michelle."

'Nice one'

"And last but not least, Ms. Bucket."

Charley took her folder and began to look through it.

"If you turn to page three of the folder, you'll find that after we eat lunch we will be having a brief tour of the factory, nothing very involving due to time and such. But tomorrow, we will also take a tour of the castle and then move on to the designated rooms that you must know, understand, and be able to tell where it is inside of the factory." The girls looked at him. "I meant when you're married." Violet raised her hand. "Yes?"

"So, is the prince just shy?"

"No, he just doesn't like being with people too much. Either way, you'll have to know the rooms by heart. You may not have to remember exactly where they are, but knowing at least the floor that they are on is good enough. Now, I'm sure you'll notice that Day 15, you will be learning about some… mythical and mystical things that are always happening around us. It's nothing complicated with spells and things in it, but you have to not be looking for it to think it."

The girls all looked at him in confusion as Charley turned swiftly at seeing something out of the corner of her eye in the doorway to the kitchen. She could have sworn she saw an eye looking at her in the crack of the door. Ian began talking again and she turned back to listen to what he was saying.

"So we must eat quickly so that we can get on schedule."

Just as he said it, Genevieve came in but it looked like she was arguing with someone before she closed the door. Charley caught a glimpse of something white glimmering in the light but the door closed before she could see it. She made a face as Genevieve set the bowls of soup in front of them.

"Is this it?" Augusta asked, making a face.

Ian smiled tightly. "There is a second course, Ms. Gloop…"

"What do you put in your soup?" Veruca asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because there is a strange taste to it."

"I think that might be your pallet, ma'am." Genevieve said stiffly, setting the last bowl down in front of Charley.

Charley dipped her spoon into the soup and tasted it. It was delicious! She began to eat vigorously, happy to have something so warm and filling. She was unaware of the other staring at her until she looked up from eating and saw them staring at her. Most of them were staring at her in disdain.

"You must be starved to death…" Ian said with a small laugh.

"I didn't know I was disturbing anyone."

"You're quite alright."

"Like we could expect etiquette from someone like her anyway." Veruca said with a look. "Who dresses you anyway?"

Charley made a face but Ian turned to the Brit first.

"You all come from different social statuses and the prince doesn't care what status you are or how you show it. Obviously, Ms. Salt, you are already of the elite. You must respect those who are under you."

Veruca lifted an eyebrow. "I will respect whomever I choose."

"Then you'll get nowhere in life." Charley said softly. Everyone turned to her. "You get everything you want and yet you are never satisfied… what kind of life is that?" she asked genuinely.

"A _good_ one."

Charley decided to just stay quiet as the rest of the girls finished their meals. Genevieve came out and brought another bowl of soup and Charley looked at her in confusion.

"I'm refilling your soup bowl."

"Oh… thank you…"

"You're allowed more than one serving, especially here. If you were at another person's home, though, don't ask for seconds. If they offer you seconds, then you can accept them."

Charley nodded as they finished eating.

* * *

"And this is the workroom where we package all of the candies that go to the different stores in the cities that we have our trucks and feeder planes going to. As you can see, it's mostly done mechanically with machines, but the deliveries are done by the workers."

"Who are the workers?" Charley asked.

Ian turned to her with a smirk. "All in good time…"

They made their way out of the shipping room and Ian started up a staircase.

"Now, going through here, we will come up all the way in the West Wing. I may implore you all that the West Wing is strictly forbidden."

"Then… why are we going there?" Violet asked, smacking.

"There is one room you may enter in the West Wing and that's the library."

"Which we won't see Michelle in." Violet said, laughing.

Ian had to agree but tried to keep his focus and his own thoughts on the task at hand.

"Anyway, the library is always accessible and can be gone in to by way of the West Wing or by the back hallway. The prince would prefer if you used the back hallway."

"Why is the West Wing forbidden?" Charley asked.

Everyone turned to her and she blinked a little.

"Why are you so nosy?" Violet asked.

"Can't you just accept that the hallway is closed?" Veruca said.

"Like you accept the way the prince won't show us his face?" Charley said nicely. Veruca frumped and crossed her arms. "I'm only asking because if there is another way into the library then why take us through this forbidden West Wing in the first place?"

Ian made a face. _Damn, she's figuring me out… I had to let her see what the West Wing looked like so she would want to go down it…_

"Well you very well won't know what the West Wing is until you know _where_ it is, now will you?"

Charley frowned as Veruca made a face at her.

"Yeah!"

Charley sighed as they made it down the West Wing. She thought she heard something and turned quickly, but there was nothing there. There was something in this castle, she knew it, and it was staring at either her or all of them, but it was there… She wasn't sure she should mention it to the others, considering none of them liked her. She decided that it wasn't that big of a deal to mention to the other girls and it wasn't that new that no one understood her.

* * *

Ian opened the doors to the library and everyone filed in. Charley walked in and her eyes widened, the most glorious library in front of her.

"This is out library, of course. We have all types of books here from fantasy to science fiction to historical to botanical. There is a directory in the corner on that table. If you have any questions in regards to something here in the castle, you are more than welcome to come in here and do research… or pass the time."

"Who would want to pass the time _reading_?" Michelle asked, flipping the cover of a book.

"Reading is fundamental to the growth of your knowledge." Charley said in a daze, never have been around such an array of books.

The library she worked at had nothing on this collection.

"If you're boring." Michelle said. "Reading is for losers… which you are."

Ian smiled at Charley, liking that she liked the library already. He would have to let William know that the plan would be success. He motioned for them to follow and they left the library, making headway with the rest of the tour.

* * *

When they were done, the girls all went back to their room and found notes on their pillows. Veruca squealed and ran to her bed.

"It's from Prince William!"

The other girls ran to their beds as Charley casually walked over. Everyone was reading their letter intensely, letting out some 'aws' and 'that's so sweet' or 'that's so romantic'. Charley really didn't want to look at hers but did anyway and skipped over it.

 _Dearest Charlotte,_

 _Ian tells me that you enjoyed the library that I have. You and I have that in common, although I unfortunately haven't read in quite some time. Sometimes being of royalty has its disadvantages… I hope that you will grow accustomed to the elaborate scenery and rich foods, for I know that you do not come from a high background. I do not make fun of you for it, I am merely stating an observation. The way you conduct yourself is a giveaway of someone who has seen hard times and lives in uncertainty. I understand you in a way you couldn't possibly comprehend, but one day maybe…_

 _I hope the other girls will not be too troublesome for you. I can tell you are brave and true to yourself, so hang in there. I implore you to visit the library at any time you like._

 _Sincerely,_

 _William Adamsburg_

"What did he say to you, Bookworm?" Michelle asked.

Charley smiled a little. "All he said was that he noticed I liked the library and that I was welcome to it any time."

"Wow, you must not have impressed him much." Violet said. "He told me that he loved my tenacity and gung-ho attitude. He thinks that a girl like me would be wonderful by his side because I could promote Adamsburg Delicacies."

"Well he told me that he thinks that I'm beautiful and would be great face to his chocolates. Daddy could also collaborate with him. What did he say to you, Michelle?"

"Something about being able to program the machines or something. I didn't really pay that much attention."

"Augusta?"

"He said I could be the product tester for the new creations!"

"A-and that's all she got out of that letter." Michelle said.

"Well, so far it looks like between the five of us, only Violet and I seem to be worthy candidates of the castle-factory."

* * *

"So far it looks like only one of them is even close to being a candidate of winning my hand." William said from his chair.

Genevieve pulled a cart over that had his dinner on it and she lifted the lid. The salt and pepper shakers floated into the air and began to shake onto the meal.

"Salt, stop. Pepper, stop." He said.

Genevieve unwrapped the silverware and the fork and knife came to life.

"Who is it that you're rooting for?" she asked, tying a napkin around her master's thick neck.

"The mousy one, Charlotte. She was the only one that didn't take me almost five pages to redo my letter for. I had to rewrite it twice and only because you said that my mention of her poverty might be too harsh. The others… you see the pile of papers." He said, waving dismissively to the overflowing trashcan.

Genevieve looked over at it and smirked.

"That's true… It will be a shame if she loses."

William opened his mouth as the fork went in.

"I don't think she will. She'll persevere. She has a test to go into."

"They all do… Ian told me of the trials you are going to give to these girls. Is that really necessary?"

"Have you seen them?" he growled. "They are all as selfish as I am, vapid too. And do you really think any of them will look past my face to try and cure me? They would rather I turn into a beast, take over my castle and my company, and leave me to my instincts… No… out of any of these girls, Charlotte Bucket is my only hope."

"Well then, let's pray she is as smart as she is humble. Your trials begin soon."

* * *

 **well he's rooting for the right one at least. and they never explained how the oompa loompas got to the other countries with the chocolates. i'm assuming that they used like little feeder planes or something. either way...**

 **also i made charley a little more outspoken since belle was pretty confident in herself. she says comebacks when she needs to but is quiet most of the time so... yeah...**


	9. Eight

**not so much movie based stuff as filler-esque. will be getting there soon.**

* * *

"So does anyone want to take a stab at what that Ian guy was talking about in regards to Day 15?" Michelle asked as she sat in her bed.

"What do you mean?" Veruca asked.

"He said that Day 15 had to do with some magical and mystical things that are always happening around the castle. What the heck does that even mean?"

"It says that there are a number of enchanted items within the castle-factory and that some of them are quite active during the day and others are active at night." Charley said, reading the itinerary out loud.

"You're _actually_ reading that thing?" Michelle asked.

Charley looked up. "Well… I would like to be prepared for the coming ventures and if what Mr. Ian says is so, then we might should be on the lookout suspicious activity."

"Like what? Are they going to steal our shoes or something?" Violet said with a laugh.

Charley didn't want to seem like the bookworm (as she usually did) but if there really was a magical quality to the castle…

"There are myths about creatures called brownies that sometimes will steal your shoes but usually it is to repair them. They consider it a job and if you repay them, they leave. If there are any actual creatures like this within in the castle, let's say these 'workers' that are quite mysterious to us, if we do something to either upset them or make them leave, I'm sure the prince would be quite unhappy with us. It might even disqualify us from the running."

The other girls seemed to bristle at the prospect and Violet went over to her own itinerary to scan through it.

Veruca put her hand on her hip. "What makes you think that all this is true? I mean, he could just be putting this in there to make it more fun?"

Charley didn't want to say anything but she figured it would either be welcomed or dismissed.

"Well… when we entered the factory, before we left that little room, did any of you see coat racks before we left?"

"There weren't any." Michelle said. "Remember? He said we could drop the coats where we wanted."

"Yes but… before we left all of our coats were hanging on two coat racks that were not there before. I… believe they came in and swooped up the coats and then stood in place."

Everyone stared at her and Charley cleared her throat a little. Augusta was the first to say something.

"The dessert we had was a rum cake, ya?"

"You would know, you're the sweet connoisseur." Michelle growled.

"Then I think her little pallet couldn't take the rum in her cake and she's talking nonsense."

Charley made a face. "Once you cook alcohol the properties of it giving you a drunk feeling are gone."

"Not always. Sometimes those who are very sensitive to it can still get a little tipsy. What would you know about it? You don't get to eat that sort of stuff all the time. You might not be able to handle it." she said with a finishing blink.

Charley sighed and slid off the bed, putting her slippers on.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the library."

"To look up what she said?" Michelle said with a smirk.

For the first time since she had gotten there, she showed a bit of annoyance as she cut her eyes to Michelle.

"I already know what I said was right. Although Augusta is right, some people have such a low tolerance for alcohol that it can still have some affect on them, I saw this _before_ we had lunch. I'm going to the library to see if I can find something good to read."

"Why when there is this _awesome_ TV in here?" Michelle said to the 60'' screen on the wall.

Charley didn't answer and just made her way to the West Wing.

* * *

"Uh… Will?"

"What?"

"It looks like Ms. Bucket is going to the library. Did you want to commence the trial now?"

"No, she just got here. I'm sure she's just trying to get away from the four of them. They seem exhausting."

Ian sat back in his own chair. "You have no idea. I wish you could come and deal with them yourself."

"But then an advisor wouldn't have a job."

"Yes, I would. I would advise you… This is more like… I don't even know."

"Tea?" Genevieve said, walking behind a rolling tray that was rolling by itself.

"I'll have some." William said.

The teapot poured itself into the cup and the creamer poured, making it milky. Then the sugar lifted up two spoons and mixed itself. Genevieve picked up the plate and handed it to William. He delicately took hold of the cup and took a sip. It wiggled in his hand and he gave a small smirk at it. He knew his fur tickled all the little cups. It was a small happiness but it made him smile every time; which is why Genevieve always tried to have tea made.

"So, with you both here, how is the assessment of my group of suitors?"

"All of them except Ms. Bucket are a handful and annoying." Genevieve said, sitting on Ian's lap.

"I will second the notion. The only one of possible real value of the other four is Ms. Beauregard. She has the drive and ambition of an entrepreneur and if you can look past her brazen attitude, I think there is potential there. She could definitely get us contracts, ads, the works. She'd be a hard worker and her competitive attitude would drive the company forward. But, unlike you, sire, I don't think there is a way to 'break her spell', so to speak. She's obnoxious and seems even more narcissistic than you are. If she can't fix herself then no one else will. We already have you to deal with; we can't fix _two_ beasts."

Will frowned as Genevieve swatted Ian playfully on the shoulder. She turned to her master.

"Ms. Bucket seems like quite a knowledgeable individual though and although she is shy and timid, she can only take so much before she sets someone straight. She has the ability, though, to do it in a manner like someone of royalty should –with eloquence and grace and hiding it under words that condemn but aren't harsh. She would definitely have more of a patient attitude regarding a certain someone and the fact that she has a sort of whimsy to her makes her more susceptible to the enchantment of the castle. In regards to what we need from these girls, Ms. Bucket has the mindset, the heart, and the drive for all aspects of breaking the spell, managing the company, and being a princess."

"So, what would you like us to rig so that she wins?" Ian said with a laugh.

William set the cup down gently and sat in his chair.

"Nothing. I want this to be fair game. This is my last chance to break this spell. I end up with what I end up with. Hopefully, whoever she is, she will be able to look past this form and see me for who I really am but… That is for time to tell. I cannot pick the one I want and force them."

He got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Charley went to the library and opened up the door, turning the lights on. She marveled again at the amount of books that were there. She grinned and ran to the directory, looking for all the fantasy and science fiction novels that could be there. She was surprised (and mostly disappointed) to find that there were only about fifty within in the whole of the library.

"How will I get by on just fifty books? I could read those in a week… And not all books are good books."

She sighed and wrote down the first five books that came up, going to the ladder that went across the whole of the library. She looked for the section that it was in and began to climb the ladder. She moved it around by pulling at the shelving until she found what she was looking for. The books were packed in tight and she had to pull hard to get it out. When she did, she forgot she was high up on the ladder and flew off from the yank. She yelled as she fell down but was surprised to find the couch –which had been in the center of the room and at least ten feet away- was under her and had caught her. She blinked a little and looked around in confusion, seeing where the couch used to be.

"Is this place _really_ enchanted?" she asked more to herself than the room.

The room responded by the couch 'standing' up and walked back to its place with her on it. It settled down and Charley just sat there with wide eyes, blinking. She finally gained her composure and grinned.

"Amazing!" She got off the couch and looked at it. "Thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't. I'll try to be more careful next time."

She went back to the ladder to find her other books.

* * *

William snuck into the girls' rooms to put what he was going to call the Morning Letters by their bedsides when he saw that Charley was gone. He looked around the bed and saw that her stuff was still there though. He thought for a second as to where she would be. He put the letter on her table and walked back to his own bedroom upstairs. As he went past the West Wing, he noticed the door to the library was open. He walked over to it and opened it up, finding the whole room had seemed to shrink into itself. He frowned and walked in. A bust turned to him.

"Your highness." It said in a soft but gravelly voice.

"What's going on?" he asked just as softly, for usually the busts in the palace were quite loud.

"Sir, there is a girl here. We were all quite curious."

William looked over the mass of knick-knacks and found Charley asleep on the couch with a book on her chest. He turned his head at her and the bust turned his as well.

"We were debating on telling you she was here or if you wanted us to make her comfortable?"

"I'll put her back to bed. We have guests now, if you didn't notice."

"Yes, we did, but they were so boisterous that we didn't get a chance to really see them. From what the couch denotes, this one seems different."

William moved through the crowd of library sundries and knelt next to the couch. Charley was dead asleep and he hoped she wouldn't wake up. He really should have called Ian to come and get her but she was so sound and innocent… He picked her up as gently as he could and adjusted her in his arms. She grabbed hold of his fur and yanked, making him grunt in discomfort and try not to return the favor.

"Yes, she is much more different than the others. Go back to your stations and try not to reveal yourselves any more until we tell you."

"Of course, sire."

William carried Charley back to the room where the other girls were.

As he walked, he tried not to look at her too much. He didn't want to fall in love with her in case she failed. But she seemed to be everything he wanted and needed…

"Gaston, put me down you big galoot." She mumbled in her sleep.

William turned to her angrily. _Gaston? Who in the devil is this Gaston?_ he thought harshly when he noticed she didn't look too pleased.

"I said I'm not going out with you. Why can't you take a hint?" she grumbled.

"I am not Gaston." William absentmindedly answered.

"Then who are?" she asked.

William froze. Was he really doing this? Was he actually having a conversation using this girl's odd night habit of sleep talking?

"Well I'm not Gaston, this galoot you speak of."

Her face changed and she snuggled into him.

"Well that's good."

He continued walking to the room.

* * *

Once he got there, he gently placed Charley on her bed and covered her up. Before he left, though, she grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I'm glad you're not Gaston."

William smirked a little. "I'm glad I'm not either. He seems horrid." He whispered.

"Ghastly…" she mumbled as she fell deeper into sleep.

William turned to leave when he felt someone staring at him. He looked over and saw in the darkness that Michelle was staring at him with a confused look. He ignored her and went about his business.

* * *

Charley was woken up by someone jumping in her bed and she sat up in confusion.

"Hey, you, wake up."

"What is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Brownies, what do they look like?"

"I can tell you that. They are a nice chocolate (sometimes vanilla) cookie type of dessert-" Augusta started but Michelle threw a sock at her.

"Shut up, Fatso." She turned back to Charley. "I meant those shoe things."

"You wouldn't have seen one. They are quite small and only work at night while you're asleep."

"Then what would something that's like seven feet tall, hairy, and is like a monster be called?"

"A monster?"

"What are you going on about, Michelle?" Veruca asked, finally getting up. "You're waking everyone up at an obnoxious time…"

"I saw something in here last night. It was by your bed, Charley. It was really big and had red eyes and was about seven feet tall. It was also hairy. You seem to know about fantasy stuff around here, so what would that be called?"

"It could be an ogre or something… I highly doubt there are ogres here. We would have heard them."

"Go back to sleep, Michelle." Veruca growled, throwing her pillow at her. "It's too early for your American nonsense."

The door opened and Ian walked in.

"Oh, good, you're all awake. We will begin our pinpointed tour of the factory now. Please get dressed and meet us in the dining hall. There's much to do."

He left and they all got dressed.

* * *

Ian burst into his master's room to find him on his knees looking in his hands. He looked up as the door opened and Ian's wrath dissipated as he walked over and knelt in front of William.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Shaking, William held out a broken teacup.

"I hurt one of the little ones." He said, tears in his eyes.

"How did it happen?"

"Genevieve was talking to me about today's menu options and what could or could not happen and I just got so irritated. I… I squeezed the cup and it just crumbled in my hands and… Ian, I killed it."

Ian grabbed a shard of the little cup and looked at the pattern.

"It wasn't a child, just a cup that became enchanted. Most of the objects here were not people… Will, you're losing it."

He snapped his gaze to him. "Don't say it like that."

"I didn't mean any disrespect but as I said, from what we all understood, most of the objects just became enchanted through the curse. No one was turned into anything. True, they have some quirks and personalities, but they aren't real people, Will. I know that… I know these teacups are like children but you didn't _kill_ anyone."

"All of the other teacups are afraid of me." He said softly.

Ian looked at the rolling tray and saw that the other three teacups were shaking on their little saucers.

"They may not be like people to you, Ian, but some of them are more dear to me than others. The tea sets especially. The cups are cute and ticklish and affectionate. They want to see me happy and… they _do_. They make me happy, Ian. To know that I've lost their trust and… and I hurt one of them… To you it may be nothing but to me I've just killed a child."

Ian took the rest of the shards from William's hand and touched him on the shoulder.

"Do you want me try and repair it?"

"It's too far damaged. Bury it."

Ian lifted an eyebrow. "In… soil?"

"A shallow grave of sorts." He knew his friend was worried about his sanity. "I know it seems stupid but…"

"All see what we can do."

"Ian, I'm a monster."

Ian put the shards on the table and then put his hands on William's shoulders.

"The fact that you have compassion for something so small as a broken enchanted teacup means that you aren't. If you were far-gone then you wouldn't even care. Monsters have no feeling."

William nodded and stood up, trying to regain his composure.

"Why did you come?"

"I came to say that you need to watch your prowling about. Michelle saw you in darkness and is now convinced there is a monster in the castle, and not the good kind. What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Putting Charley to bed. She fell asleep in the library."

Ian pointed to him. " _Don't_ touch the merchandise. Leave everything else to me and Genevieve please. You'll have your moment."

William nodded and Ian left.

* * *

 **as in the original-original BATB, there were no people who got turned into objects. the objects mostly just became enchanted. but i wanted there to be a slight persona to them all and so i decided the little teacups were like chip, as in kids. i also wanted to show that will was a haughty dude before but even though he still has some of those traits, he has learned some things from his state. he loves those little teacups and to know he hurt one breaks his heart.**

 **we will be going forth with the Willy Wonka-ness soon. this will be fun. mwahaha.**


	10. Nine

**weird crap ahead. forewarning.**

 **also, this is mostly based off 2005 willy wonka but i have a lot of quotes from the older one here. there is a mix but the plot is coinciding with 2005 movie. that being said, there is a line interpreted that i have no idea what it really means, i just used it and thought i might have it right.**

* * *

"Didn't you wear that yesterday?" Veruca asked Charley as she put on her clothes.

"This is a different shirt but the same pants… why?"

"You don't have any other pants?" Violet said, putting on a matching purple jump suit.

"Not really…" she said, making a face. "What does it matter to you all anyway?"

"That's so disgusting." Veruca said. "How can you even do that?"

"Did you all see that we got another letter from the prince?" Augusta said, eating some tiny chocolate bars.

"How can you eat candy so early in the morning?" Michelle asked, making a face.

Charley ignored them as she reached for her letter that was at her bedside.

* * *

 _Dearest Charlotte,_

 _I know that you pride yourself on where you come from and I would never want to degrade you in any way, but I fear that your humble home environment may not be able to live up to the others here who live in at least moderate status. After breakfast, please ask Genevieve to take you to the clothing room. These girls will not be kind to you, my gentle girl, and I do not want them to discourage you. Please do not take this as an attack or a haughty tone about your home life but as a survival guide. I know you have tenacity and I want to see it to the end._

 _Stay strong!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _William Adamsburg_

* * *

Charley wasn't sure how to really take the letter. She understood what he meant and even though he said that he wasn't trying to demean her, it still seemed that way. But looking around, she realized that he may be right. The people of her village never paid her much mind but these vicious and power hungry girls would do anything they could to break her spirit down. If not for herself, then for her family did Charley even want to do this. She would fight long enough to say that she didn't give up, even if she didn't win the prince's hand. * _Besides,_ * she thought. _It's very hard to take into context something written in text. I think I'll take up the offer…_ The girls filed out and headed to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

As it was before, the dining room was set for six and Charley went to the window to wait for Ian to come in as well as the food. As she overlooked the labyrinth, she thought she saw something within the snow. She tried to get the frost off of the window to see better but it was on the outside. It looked like an animal of some kind but it was on two legs…

"What do you keep staring at outside this window?" Veruca said, scaring Charley.

"Just the labyrinth outside."

Veruca looked outside. "I have three of those in my backyard. Besides, they're in bloom and are really hard to get through."

"I didn't think you'd actually try out your own labyrinth…"

Veruca laughed. "You poor people are so funny. I never said that I knew firsthand; I watched a couple of butlers who pissed me off get lost in them. They're infinity labyrinths, you see."

"What's… that?" she asked, skeptical.

"It means that some of the walls were shaped around pivoting poles that can block or unblock whenever a button is pushed. It's so fun watching them get confused."

"It wouldn't be fun if it were _you_ in there."

Veruca looked at her angrily. "That's why I never go down there, of course."

"Ladies, good morning." Ian said, coming into the room. "I hope you looked over your itineraries for today. You're all in for an exciting treat. We'll begin an encompassing tour of the factory today. We'll start off in the chocolate river and end up taking the rest of the tour in the glass elevator."

"What will a glass elevator do? This place isn't high enough to have a tour up and down."

"You really shouldn't mumble, Ms. Teevee, it's very unladylike."

"But I wasn't-"

"You'll see how this all works soon enough." Ian said, ignoring Michelle.

She pouted and Charley tried to hide her smirk.

"The overall tour might not take that long if everyone keeps to the vehicles and allows me to explain everything I need to explain. If all goes well, we will meet back at the Candy Room and go into extensive detail, knocking off a day."

"When will we stop for lunch?" Augusta asked.

"How can you be thinking about lunch when we haven't even had breakfast?" Veruca said with a disgusted look.

"If all goes well, as I said, before we go on the extensive tour, we will stop for lunch. If we take longer than usual, then we will stop before we go on the elevator. If that is the case, no one touch a bunch of buttons. We don't need anyone vomiting in there."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Ian smiled at their obvious confusion.

"You'll understand why I say that shortly. Oh, and for the pinpointed extensive tours, everyone will be wearing the same thing. We're letting you settle into things as of right now but we feel you must all be treated on equal levels, including clothing. The detailed tours is your chance to learn about the castle-factory and gain knowledge that can help our business as well as the prince's rule. We will not be doing anything based off of status or looks but solely off of your ability to bring something to the table and the ability to follow directions. Attitude, personality, demeanor; inside qualities."

The kitchen opened and Genevieve rolled out the breakfast trays.

"Ah, breakfast is served. Eat up; we'll be doing a lot of walking."

"But I thought you said we were going to go by river and elevator?" Augusta asked.

"I have a feeling we'll get done quickly with the encompassing tour and thus the detailed tour will require walking."

"Or rolling, in your case." Veruca said.

Augusta didn't take her comment into consideration as the trays of food were placed in the middle of the table and everyone dug into the meal.

Once they were finished they headed off down a hallway that was supposed to lead to the entrance to the factory. As they descended the hallway, Charley noticed it was getting narrower and narrower as the group started getting closer to each other.

"Um, Mr. Ian, is the hallway getting smaller?" she asked.

He looked back. "Yes, it is."

"This is a pointless illusion and the wallpaper sucks." Michelle said, folding her arms.

"Actually, the wallpaper is an invention of Prince Adam's. He calls it Wall Taster." Ian waited for someone to catch the pun but rolled his eyes when he got blank stares. "It's a play on word sounds… paper/taster…" He sighed. "If you meet him, don't say you didn't laugh… Anyway, but the food represented is actually implemented in the wallpaper."

"So are you saying that the little bitty chocolate bars taste like chocolate?" Augusta asked, looking at one on the wall.

"Yup. The candy canes taste like candy canes, the cotton candy taste like cotton candy, the raspberries taste like raspberries, the snozzberries taste like snozzberries!" Ian said, getting over excited.

"What the hell's a snozzberry?" Violet asked.

Ian threw his finger over her mouth.

" _We_ are the music makers and _we_ are the dreamers of dreams. In that context, don't let your dreams be dreams and you can make anything."

"So a snozzberry is something you guys made up?" Charley asked.

"Precisely."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Veruca asked.

"I'm starting to think this place is on crack…" Michelle mumbled.

Ian ignored Michelle's comment and turned back to the tiny door.

"Inside this door is the most important room."

"Then why is the door so small?"

"To keep all the big chocolately flavor inside, of course."

He bent down and used the key in the tiny hole of the door and turned it. The whole wall opened into what Charley could only think of as a dream. They walked in and the whole room smelled of sugar and chocolate and sour, just like a candy store.

"I know it's overwhelming but we're only passing through for right now. Don't get over-excited. Just stay completely calm."

"Is… is _everything_ in here made of candy?" Charley asked.

"Yup. Everything in this room is eatable. Even _I'm_ eatable. But that's called cannibalism and is frowned upon in most societies." The girls looked at him in confusion. "Yeah… anyway, follow me."

"So you can eat the grass?" Augusta asked.

"Yup. The grass is made of sour gummy straws. We're walking on hardened chocolate right now."

"How did you make all this?" Michelle asked.

"We are the music makers and the dreamers of dreams…" Charley said softly, her stomach rumbling even though she had just eaten breakfast.

Ian smiled at her but directed the girls towards a boat.

"Why is the water dirty?" Veruca asked.

"It's not dirty, it's chocolate!" Violet said, smacking her gum at the same time.

"You're absolutely right. Every drop of the river is melted chocolate of the finest quality. Those pipes up there," he said, pointing to the pipes. "Come down and suck up the chocolate from here and carry it all over the factory to be used in a variety of ways. I'll get into more details later in the detailed tour. This is one of the most important rooms here, though, so when we come back you'll need to pay strict attention."

Ian led them to a small dock where they could finally see the full of the boat. It looked like it was made of hard candy.

"Will we get sticky on that?" Veruca asked.

"Although it looks like it's hard candy it's actually just really shined up fiberglass, just like a regular boat. All aboard!"

They all got on and Ian sat in the front. He looked over his shoulder and muttered something and the small paddle wheel in the back of the boat began to move and push the boat forward. The boat was long enough that the girls were on one side and Ian on the other.

* * *

Michelle leaned in to them. "Hey, does anyone else think Ian may have gone a little wacko in the _cabeza_?"

"Why do you say that?" Violet asked.

"I mean, look at him, he's talking to himself."

They all looked over and saw that he really was talking to himself. They huddled back together.

"Plus, we still haven't seen the prince since we got here. I mean, don't you guys think that's a little weird?"

"Yeah, it is a little weird."

The girls gasped as Ian sat down between them.

"For your information, I'm not crazy. I was talking to the Wangdoodles."

"Wangdoodles? What the hell's a Wangdoodle?" Michelle hissed.

Ian directed their attention to the banks of the chocolate river where tiny men with bright orange skin and stark white hair were doing various tasks and seemed like they were talking to themselves as well.

"The little men are Hornswogglers and they are all talking to Wangdoodles. Wangdoodles are invisible creatures that live to work. If we had our special glasses on, we could see one. But to the naked eye they are invisible. See those flying things over there?" They looked and saw insect-like creatures flying overhead with different candies. "Those are called Snozzwanglers. They deliver different candies to the factory. They are kind of like butterflies in that they harvest the Candy Room… The Oompa Loompas work in the technical parts of the factory but you'll see them soon."

"You are talking complete nonsense, sir." Veruca said.

Ian looked at her. "The itinerary did mention that this castle-factory wasn't normal."

"Day 15!" Michelle said.

"Exactly. We'll go into more details about the creatures of Loompaland later."

"There's no such thing." Violet said.

"What?"

"My father's father was an explorer and has been all around the world. He's never encount-"

"Then he would have documentation supporting the terrible conditions Loompaland is in."

Violet seemed to understand what Michelle was saying about Ian.

"We're about to go into a tunnel. Is that planned?" Charley asked.

"Yup."

"Can a Wangdoodle see in the dark?" Veruca asked.

"Nope."

There was a dip in the river and it began to rush quickly, turning more into a rapid. The girls held on tightly as eerie voices began to fill the tunnel.

"What's that singing?"

"The Vermicious Knids."

"And what's _that_?"

"The main predator on Loompaland."

"Why would you bring a predator here?!"

"Ecosystem balance. Plus, they are sneaky little buggers since they stick to almost anything like a little gecko. They sing to lure their prey to them. Don't worry, they only eat Wangdoodles."

"THAT'S WHAT'S DRIVING THE BOAT!" Michelle screamed.

She almost fell off as the river dove into another rapid but Charley caught her hand and pulled her back to her seat.

"There's no earthly way of knowing. Which direction we are going…" Ian started singing.

The river was getting so intense that it was starting to get hard for any of them to hold on, the boat rocking against the tunnel and turning sharply.

"There's no knowing where their rowing or which way the river's flowing…"

"Shut up! Stop singing!" Michelle growled.

"Calm down!" Violet yelled, holding her back.

"He's creeping me out! He's just sitting there like we aren't in mortal danger!"

"Not a speck of light it showing so the danger must be growing! Are the fires of Hell a-glowing?! Is the grisly Reaper mowing?! YES! The danger must be growing for the rowers keep on rowing and they aren't showing any signs of slowing!"

An unearthly scream suddenly surrounded them and they all screamed along, scared out of their wits as what sounded like bats screeched around as well. The girl huddled together in fear, a couple of them crying. Suddenly the boat lurched and Charley looked up to where they were docked at a small dock.

"Okay, everyone off." Ian said calmly as he stood up and got off the boat.

Michelle launched from the pile and after Ian, pushing him and slamming him against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

"Didn't I have 'fun filled tour' in the description of today?"

"I know fun and that _wasn't_ fun." Veruca said, shakily getting off the boat.

"That was messed up." Violet commented.

Charley had to admit that that was quite uncalled for. Augusta just shakily ate the chocolate kisses she had brought with her, quiet but equally scared.

"Sorry but the prince told me we needed to strike some fear into you. As I've mentioned before, the castle-factory isn't normal and there are things that… go bump in the night."

"Like that monster roaming the castle."

"The what?"

"I saw it." Michelle let Ian go. "There's a monster in the castle. It was standing over Charley's bed last night. I saw it."

"Ah, well… yeah…"

"Are there, like, _creatures_ here?" Violet asked, smacking her gum in anticipation.

"We'll discuss that on Day 15. As of right now, we will take a small back tour and then on to the glass elevator."

"Wait, wait, wait, so explain that monstrous adventure to us again?"

Ian scoffed. "Fine. There _are_ creatures here. Creatures that will lead you astray to get you in trouble, spirit you away. They act just like those Vermicious Knids and catch you in the corners of the night. The prince wanted you to understand that fear."

"That's a sick way of doing it."

"I… have to agree." Ian mumbled. "Onward."

The ladies walked in front of him as Ian looked up at a camera that was pointed right at them. He threw his middle finger up at it and walked off.

* * *

Adam was rolling on the floor in laughter. He had never been so entertained in his life. Genevieve watched her prince with a pensive look and he finally calmed down.

"That was the single most hilarious thing I've ever witnessed in my life!"

"Your sense of humor is quite wicked, sir." Genevieve said.

"Oh, don't be a sourpuss."

"I'm being practical. That was cruel, Adam."

Adam got off the floor and shook out his fur, crawling back into his chair.

"Well, we needed to get the bitch out of a couple of people. Scaring the shit out of them seemed to knock them down a peg."

"Well it made you seem like a dick." Genevieve said, rolling a tray to him. "Tea."

"Uh…" He looked at the teacups as they pulled away from him. "Is there a way to get a different set?"

"I'm afraid this was the only set that hadn't hidden themselves. You give more care and concern to porcelain than you do human beings."

"Porcelain has made me happy thus far." He reached out to grab a teacup but it shivered away from him. He sighed. "Get me something else to drink out of…"

Genevieve sighed. "Adam, was that really necessary though? Truly?"

"Yes. What Ian's improved explanation said was true. There _are_ creatures that are here from Loompaland that I don't know of that have taken up residence in the dark recesses of the castle. Plus, since apparently Michelle has seen me, the sense of fear will be high. Surviving that boat ride is just the beginning."

"You need to apologize to those girls and explain yourself a little better. Tell them why… and you could have endangered their lives, Adam. Vermicious knids are carnivorous and could have grabbed any one of them up. Be careful with your pranks and lessons next time, milord."

Genevieve left to get a different glass as Adam brooded for a moment. _If she's all butt-hurt about the Tumultuous Tunnel then she won't like it when these stupid girls start getting into things that activate the magic of this castle. With that type of uncontrolled fantasy, I have no idea what will happen._

* * *

 **adam is kind of a sick bastard but i did decide to have some other malevolent creatures about. the castle itself is enchanted in the respect of both objects and also atmospherically if you get my drift. that's why he was saying what he said at the end because there is some uncontrolled stuff going on so he can set up a situation but he had no idea what will happen.**

 **btw, ian did not want to take them through that.**

 **and we will be returning to the candy room for more fun times and merriment.**


	11. Ten

**there is a lot to process so i apologize for the long chapters. then again, maybe that's a good thing since usually this story doesn't get updated that often so...**

* * *

Ian slammed the door closed as William stared at him from his… 'bed'.

"You want to explain why the hell I had to take them through that tunnel? First of all, I look like a quack out there trying to make up excuses for your oddities. I thought Michelle was going to throttle me and she's _strong_!"

William didn't say anything and Ian watched him for a moment.

"Will?"

He just stared at Ian and he walked in closer. William gave out a snarl and Ian stopped as he watched him with a pointed stare.

"Will, it's me, Ian… Do you remember me?"

William turned his head a little and then blinked rapidly.

"Ian, what are you doing in here?"

Ian grew concerned as he got closer to his prince's bed. William moved to sit upright and Ian stood in front of him.

"Another petal fell, didn't it?"

"From the rose?" Ian nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You didn't recognize me for a moment. I… I thought you might actually hurt me."

William looked at the floor for a moment, hardly believing what was happening to him.

"With each petal that falls I turn more and more into a monster…" He looked at his advisor and friend. "Ian, I need to get this going."

"I understand that, sir, but that's what I came to talk to you about. Whatever sick joke you're playing isn't going to work. You scared the hell out of those girls today, making me take them through that."

"There's something that's growing into a threat in the castle… I don't know where it is or what it is but… I smell it. I feel the enchanted objects getting restless, fearful even. Something sinister is at play and whoever turns out to be the victor will need to face that fear, I fear. I want them to be strong and understand that this castle _is_ enchanted with wonderful things but also with horrible things as well."

"Couldn't there have been a better way?"

"No. The Vermicious Knids are probably the closest thing that comes to the fear the objects are projecting towards this threat. At least with the Vermicious Knids you can give them peanut butter sandwiches as an alternate to flesh and bone but this thing… I don't know what it is."

Ian sat beside him. "Do you think it grows bigger as the petals fall?"

Will thought for a second. "I guess that could be the case…"

Ian sighed. "Well, for the record, no one was fond of that. Michelle was ready to walk out the door."

"Would that really have been so bad?" he said, looking at his friend.

Ian smiled and could see a glimmer of the man he knew for just a second behind the beast that had taken his place. He hoped that he would be able to see his friend as a human again before it was too late. By the rate things were going and the way the descent was, if he lost Will, it would be to a violent, malevolent beast that would eat him without any remorse. His prince was vain, petty, and spoiled, but he was never completely cruel. True, he didn't understand humility (like most spoiled children) but he was never what he was becoming.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Huh?"

"You're just staring at me like a weirdo."

Ian smiled and stood back up. "Just hoping one of these lovely ladies will bring my friend back to normal, that's all."

Will made a face. "By the way you were looking at me, you'd think you'd hope to sneak in a kiss for the hope."

Ian laughed. "No thank you. I'm still working on Genevieve."

"So what are the girls doing now?"

"I sent them back to their rooms to recover. I really think you should give them a formal apology for what happened. How about a video?"

"This face isn't made for TV."

"I meant like an audio video. We'll darken the room and make you mysterious and the girls can hear your lovely voice."

William made a face at him. "It's deeper and a little more gruff than it used to be." He sighed. "It used to be so melodic."

"It was alright. I kind of like your voice now. They won't get you mixed up with Genevieve." William glared at him. "Just kidding. Your voice makes you sound more manly so that is all in your favor."

William rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll do a video thing…"

* * *

Michelle was pacing in the room as the other girls watched her. Augusta was stuffing her mouth with mini marshmallows.

"This place is twisted. Like, sick and twisted. I mean, who does that?!"

"You keep saying that but you're not leaving." Violet said, blowing a bubble. "I mean, you even said on TV that you didn't really care about this place or gaining the prince's hand. You just wanted something to do. So if you don't like it, then get out."

"I have to agree with Violet on this. You really don't a reason to be here than just to be here. You forfeiting really won't make a difference to you." Veruca said.

Michelle pointed at Charley. "She doesn't have a reason either!"

"She's poor, so of course she has a reason. If she gains the prince's hand he could take care of her poverty in an instant." Veruca said.

Charley was going to argue but the point was pretty valid and that really _was_ the only reason she decided to come along. True, she hoped that she would like the prince and they would fall in love, but she wanted to help her family more. _But I won't let myself get caught up in the politics and be in a loveless marriage. I couldn't live that way._ she told herself.

"And you?" Michelle asked, looking at Augusta. "What are you in it for?"

"The candy, of course." She said with a chubby grin.

"I should have known…" she mumbled.

"But Veruca's right. If you don't care about being here, then you should leave."

"What about you, Charley? What do you think?"

Charley was a little confused as to what her opinion mattered to them.

"I'm not sure what you're wanting me to confirm."

"The whole thing."

"Well, we haven't really done much of anything other than have that one experience. By the way things are going, this castle obviously isn't what it seems. That being said and although it _was_ a bit outlandish, running us through the tunnel kind of sets our guard up for what could be here. You said yourself that you thought you saw a monster in our room. What if there are more of them? I don't like what we went through but… I would like to think it can make us braver."

The large TV in the room suddenly came on and Michelle jumped in fright. She put her hand over her heart as the silhouetted figure turned a little.

"Hello." The girls stared at the TV for a moment in confusion. "There are speakers in the room so if you speak I can hear you."

"So you can hear us talking in here at any time?" Violet asked.

"Just as of right now."

"Who are you?" Veruca asked.

"I am Prince William. It's nice to see you all. I apologize for being in the shadows but I don't do well in bright lights."

"You're the prince?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, I am."

Michelle looked at the TV closely.

"Can you see us in here?"

"No. I can only hear you through the speakers. That would be a major invasion of your privacy to be able to see in your room."

"That's generous…" she mumbled.

"I was informed that your wondrous boat ride was not so wondrous and I do apologize for putting you through such a stressful ordeal on your first real day of touring the castle-factory. I thought it best to have you on your guard for what you may discover later on in the tour… especially whoever wins my hand. You'll be here for a while and running into odd things won't be that uncommon."

"Is going through that tunnel always like that?" Charley asked.

"If the lights are off. Usually the Vermicious Knids will stay away when the lights are on. In any event, I am truly sorry for the terrible decision to put you through that and there shouldn't be anything else like that… that's planned, that is. Anything else that happens is happenstance."

"When will we get to see you?" Violet said. "I mean, not even being able to see the prince we are trying to woo is kind of weird."

"You will see me in due time, Ms. Beauregard, I promise you that. In the mean time, please enjoy the castle-factory… and don't get caught up in the moment."

"Wait!" Veruca yelled.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for the morning letters. They are very sweet. Even though we can't see your face, your words really ring through. It makes me want to meet you more and more."

"I'm glad that you enjoy them. May we meet soon."

The TV turned off and Michelle turned to Veruca.

"You are the worst suck up I've ever seen in my life."

"I thought it was quite convincing." Violet said.

"I meant that _she's_ the worst. Playing him up like that."

Veruca gave a small curtsy. "Acting sweet is part of my charm."

 _She admits that?_ Charley thought to herself.

"Did anyone else catch what he said at the end? About not getting caught up in the moment? What do you think he meant by that?"

"I don't know but as long as we don't' have to go through any weird tunnels again, I'm ready for whatever is next." Michelle said, jumping on to her bed.

* * *

"How was that?" Will asked as he removed the black veil from his head. "Do you think that will suffice?"

"That'll do. At least it sounded professional… now, I guess I'll let them go have fun in the Candy Room. I'll make it a treat for them."

"Ian." He looked at his friend. "That's one of the testing rooms. If something really does happen, don't interfere."

"I know."

He left and William sat in his seat, looking at his hands. They were larger than he remembered them being, stocky and muscular. He touched his palms and felt how hard and calloused they were. _Foot pads…_ he said to himself, knowing that that was the only thing they could be. He had never worked hard in his life, his hands always soft and delicate but now… now they were hardened and looked like a cross between a man and a beast, just like his mind. He sighed and moved all the cameras to the Candy Room to see if something took place there.

* * *

Ian led them back to the Candy Room and opened the door up.

"Now, we're going to do a detailed tour of this room so everyone needs to pay attention as best as they can."

Ian led them into the room and began to tell them about how the Oompa Loompas and Hornswogglers worked in 'harvesting' the candies and sending them to different sections of the factory in order to be processed, cleaned, and wrapped. Charley was really interested in it all, so much so that she didn't realize that she was the only one who was actually listening to Ian until she turned around to ask if anyone had caught what he had just said. Ian's back was turned to her and she tapped him on the shoulder softly.

"Yes?"

"Um… shouldn't they come back here?"

Ian looked around and saw the girls here and there as they ate up some of the candy within. He rolled his eyes.

"I had a feeling this would happen. Why aren't you out there with them?"

"I was listening to your information."

Ian smiled a little. "It's okay to leave. I'm sure it was boring enough."

"Actually it was very interesting. I like learning new things… That reminds me, I was in the library last night and then I woke up in my bed this morning. Do you know how I got there?"

"I really couldn't tell you, Ms. Bucket."

"I know that the furniture is enchanted." Ian looked at her. "The sofa saved me in the library. I won't tell them though. They'll freak out."

"Considering the wondrous boat ride…" Ian mumbled.

"Precisely." Charley said with a small grin. "That and Michelle believes there is a monster in the castle so adding that the furniture moves on its own would be a bit much for her, I think."

"But not for you?"

"Well, according to most people in town, I have my head stuck in the clouds and my nose stuck in a book, so I am thus, strange."

Ian smiled at her. "I don't think you at all strange, Ms. Bucket. Eccentricity isn't the end of the world… believe me. Working for someone like Will can really show you a perspective of what is odd or not."

"Is he that eccentric?"

"He can be…" Ian laughed to himself a little. "I think you'd like him once you got to know him."

" _If_ I ever get to know him."

"Uh, Ian, should Augusta be doing that?!" Violet yelled.

Ian looked over and sighed as Augusta dipped her hand into the chocolate river and drank some of it.

"Little girl! Lil' girl, the river must not be touched by human hands!" he yelled, tromping down the pathway towards Augusta. "Ms. Gloop, please refrain from drinking directly from the chocolate river!" he yelled.

Augusta ignored him, to in heaven to really listen and she put her hands on the bank of the river to just drink straight from the river when she lost her balance and fell in. She gave out a yelp and her 'splash' made more of a _ploop_ sound as the thick chocolate popped under suction.

Everyone raced to the edge of the river as Ian took out a set of binoculars and looked around to see where Augusta had gone. Suddenly a chocolate covered body erupted from the center of the river, splashing around and trying to breathe.

"There she is!" Violet yelled, pointing.

"Ms. Gloop, please swim back to the shore! You're contaminating the chocolate!"

"I can't swim!" she yelled back as the river's current pulled her to the middle.

Ian made a face that Charley found odd. It was the face of disappointment rather than horror. Ian looked up and saw that one of the pipes was coming to suck away some chocolate and lowered its tube down into the water.

"Augusta, if you don't try to swim to the shore you'll get sucked into that tube!" Veruca yelled to her.

"I'm trying!" she yelled, not really trying.

The tube entered the river and began to suck up chocolate, the suction causing a whirlpool. It snatched up Augusta as the chocolate filled the container at the top. She spun around the tube until she was sucked under and showed up inside.

"Are you going to do something?" Violet asked.

"If I go out there I'll get sucked into the tube too."

"I don't think so. It looks like she's too fat for it." Veruca said.

They all looked up and saw that Augusta was halfway up the pipe and had stopped.

"She blocked a whole pipe." Michelle said in awe.

"Won't that cause some structural damage?" Charley asked as she saw the joints of the pipe begin to spew chocolate from the buildup.

Ian sighed. "Yeah but there's really nothing we can do at the moment. Either she will break the pipe and fall back to the pond or the pipe will hold and it will suck her up."

Everyone watched for a moment to see what would happen when Violet pointed.

"She's slowly inching upwards. I think it's about to send her flying into that thing up there."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Augusta became unstuck and flew up the pipe and into the holding well. Everyone looked at Ian.

"Where does that pipe go to?"

Ian took out his binoculars again and followed the pipe as it traveled across the track on the ceiling.

"It looks like that pipe goes to the room that makes a pretty delicious strawberry flavored chocolate covered fudge… We'll have to go to the mixing room and find a long stick and start poking it into the mixing vats to see if we can find her."

"Does anyone not see the fact that she is probably drowning in chocolate right now?" Michelle said.

"You really shouldn't mumble because you're starting to bum me out." Ian said. "Follow me."

* * *

Ian led them into the mixing room where thousands of chocolate vats were pouring thousands of gallons of chocolate into different molds.

"The filling and flavoring room is on the other side of these vats." Ian grabbed a long stick that looked like a skinny oar. "Each one of you grab one of these mixing sticks and then start poking around in the mixing vats until you feel her."

"And if she's dead because she drowned in chocolate?" Michelle growled.

"I guess we will have to get a new vat now won't we little girl?" Ian snapped.

She made a face as they made their way to the filling and flavoring room.

Upon entry, there were at least forty vats there. Ian pointed to the farthest side.

"Some of you girls go over there and we'll take these areas. Jab pretty forcefully because some of this is gelatinous and doesn't want to budge."

"If she was going to where you make the strawberry flavored chocolate covered fudge then why are we trying to get to all the vats? Why not just go to the one that's making strawberry flavored chocolate covered fudge?"

"Because I never said that it was that particular vat, just that she was going to that room. As you can see, Ms. Salt, there are a lot of things in here."

She sighed as Charley made a face, looking up at the track system for the pipes. She followed them and wondered if they went into the castle part as well when she spotted another one of those odd paintings with the eyes that looked like they were all too real. Ignoring the fact that Augusta was lost in chocolate, she walked closer to the portrait and turned her head at it. It seemed to be a picture of the prince. If this was a likeness then her aunt wasn't lying about how his skin seemed to glow in the light. He was pale and fair and looked like Adonis on his throne. She looked into the eyes of the portrait and would swear to god her reflection was in the eyes. She reached up when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Are you not going to look for Augusta?" Michelle asked.

"I am. I was just… studying this portrait. It's amazingly done, don't' you think?"

"Sure."

"Found her!" Violet yelled.

The sound of sputtering echoed the room and Michelle and Charley walked over to the vat the others were next to. Augusta climbed down a ladder that Ian provided and she got to the floor relatively easy.

"Are you alright?" Veruca asked.

Augusta smiled brightly as she sucked the chocolate off her fingers.

"Are you joking me? That was the best thing I've done in a while! To actually be in a pool of chocolate is something that I've always wanted to do. And now I've done it!"

"Well, I think it's getting close to supper time. How about you go and take a nice hot bath to get the chocolate off of you and by the time you're done supper should be ready. Free dress tonight, ladies. Come comfortable because I would like to discuss a few more details of the itinerary."

They all nodded as Augusta followed suit.

* * *

 **so i had often wondered where exactly these people went to collect their kids and since they had to go to a couple of preposterous places, i figured i'd elaborate on them. and augusta isn't out of the clear yet, so don't be too disappointed. remember, this castle-factory is enchanted :-D and that's all I'm going to say about it...**


	12. Eleven

**sorry for lack of updates. work is kicking my ass and making me fall asleep while im trying to get things done.**

 **be forewarned: it's not pretty**

* * *

As the girls got ready for dinner, they watched Augusta change clothes, humming happily as she looked over two shirts to wear.

"Um… so… what was it like?" Violet asked.

"I thought for sure you were going to drown." Michelle said.

Augusta shook her head. "No, there was a small pocket of air at the top of the container. It was kind of like the way a gas tank works, with a floating measure or something, so when the chocolate hit that and it got to a certain point it would stop. Since that was there I was able to breathe."

"Well that's a relief."

"You took a bath, right?" Violet asked, sniffing a little.

"Yes, why?"

"You still smell like chocolate." Veruca said from her bed, already dressed.

Augusta smelled her arm and then licked her hand.

"Mmm, _ich schmecke gut_ …"

Veruca made a face at her. "Ew, really?"

"What did she say?" Violet asked.

"She said that she tasted good."

"Well she _was_ practically drowned in chocolate and was in it for a while so there might still be some streaks of it in like her fingerprints and weird stuff like that. I saw it on a show one time where the guy was a ditch digger. He would wash his hands with that pumice soap and all sorts of stuff but the dirt still remained in the small dips of his fingerprints and made his hands look dirty all the time."

"But her hands are completely clean." Veruca argued back.

Charley just watched from where she was at her part of the dresser, not really believing that everything was as in the clear as they looked. The wording Augusta had used was a bit disturbing to Charley. She said 'she tasted good'. Not that her fingers tasted like chocolate but that _she tasted_ good. Almost like… Charley shook her head at the preposterous idea. It was Charley's book knowledge getting the best of her common sense. Like the others were saying, she just had some remnants of chocolate on her and that was all.

* * *

After the first course was served, Ian took out his folder and opened it up at the head of the table.

"Okay, so in lieu of today's incidences, I decided that I should probably get everyone under the same consensus. As I did not ask you all to bring your itinerary folders, I will read a little bit to you. I was supposed to save this until later but I don't think it can wait that long… this is regarding Day 15. This was when we were going to get into the mystical elements that come with the castle-factory but seeing as we have had talk of monsters, Loompaland creatures, and the like, I would like to go over a brief bit what will be discussed in length at Day 15."

"Are you trying to tell us that this castle is enchanted? Like in some story?" Veruca asked, lifting a brown eyebrow in speculation.

"More or less…"

"What's enchanted?" Violet asked.

"That is for the enchantment to decide. I honestly couldn't tell you what's going on around here half the time and what is and isn't enchanted. The castle-factory does what it pleases… In that regard, if you see something that is out of the ordinary then most likely we are aware of it and/or that it's a possibility of it happening if we haven't witnessed it firsthand. But since we don't know about anything and everything, if you see something that you feel is a threat then please let us know about it."

"A threat?" Veruca asked.

"Like a knife suddenly hurling itself at us when we open a drawer in the kitchen or a lawnmower turning itself on and coming at us?" Michelle asked.

"Pretty much or anything really out of the ordinary. Loompaland is home to a lot of scary creatures and there may be something we don't know about lurking in the shadows of his castle-factory. It's big, old, and roomy so there's lots of possibilities… Anyway, the prince told me to make you all aware of this fact… Moving on… Tomorrow we will be visiting the Invention Room. In preparation –and to keep down the accidents-," he said, looking at Augusta. "Please stick to the plan. We will do an overall tour of the Invention Room and then take any questions about specific inventions. You might (with the prince's permission) get to try out an invention or two or at least see how the thinking process works for our candy operation. It will be very interesting and as long as no one _touches_ anything, we will do just fine. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Great!"

"Mr. Ian?"

"Yes, Ms. Beauregard?"

"When do you think we'll hear from the prince again? It was kind of nice to hear his voice."

"Do you think maybe he could do something like a morning video chat with us or an evening one?" Michelle asked. "I was thinking something like having the morning letters and an evening video."

"I think it would be pretty romantic." Veruca said, leaning on her hand.

Ian smiled a little. "I'll see what we can do about that. I like that idea. It helps you get to know your prince a little better and close the gap between you until you meet face to face… I'll definitely present it to the prince."

"That was actually a smashing idea, Michelle." Veruca said, dipping her spoon into her soup.

No one had been paying attention to Charley or Augusta but Charley had been paying attention to Augusta with great intensity. She thought she was overreacting in the room but she was starting to think her overactive imagination was actually correct as she watched the young German from across the table.

* * *

William moved a camera to focus on Augusta since he noticed that Charley was watching her so intently. Augusta was sniffing herself, subtly at first, but not she was actually licking herself on a constant basis, like a cat. William furrowed his eyebrows at her, wondering what was happening.

"-I'll definitely present it to the prince."

"Huh?" Will said to no one, hearing the last part of the conversation. He had missed what had been said so he went back to looking at Charley looking at Augusta. He noticed she looked like she was about to be sick and so he looked at another camera to look at Augusta and his eyes widened. He pressed a button next to him.

* * *

Ian was laughing with the girls when he felt a shock in his chair and jumped. He laughed it off as a chill and looked up at a camera to glare it when he noticed the one he looked at was moving back and forth quickly, like it was waving.

"Will you excuse-"

"Excuse me!" Charley yelled, running out of the dining room.

Ian made a face but turned back to the others.

"Please excuse me for a moment."

He got up and went into the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed his master's chamber.

"What?" he asked.

"Something's happening to Augusta. She um… well… she bit her own finger off."

Ian frowned. "What?"

"That's why Charley ran out. She's been watching her the whole time and I've been watching them."

A scream sounded in the dining room and Ian looked at the door.

"I'll call you back."

He hung up and went back into the room. Veruca and Violet were holding each other in the corner of the room as Michelle kept her distance on the other side. Augusta was at the table with a butter knife in the air, ready to strike down on her hand on the table, that was missing a finger.

"Augusta, stop!" Ian yelled.

Augusta turned to him stiffly, as if it was a little hard to move, and gave a smile, the smile lines cracking her face a little.

"But I _taste so good_!"

"I… I get that but you'll hurt yourself if you do that." He said, pointing to the knife.

" _Nein_ , I can't feel anything. See?"

With effort, Augusta moved her arm and the knife slammed into her hand, her finger chipping off like chunks of chocolate did from a block. The separation oozed just a little with red goo but it stopped short of falling onto the table. Augusta picked up the finger and then proceeded to bite into it. Veruca actually fainted and Michelle put her hand over her mouth. Ian's stomach flipped, stunned at the display he was seeing when the phone rang in the kitchen and he had to tear himself away to answer it.

"H-h-hello?" he rasped.

"I've sent some Oompa Loompas to come up there and get Ms. Gloop. We'll have to put her in the freezer until we can cure her. It's the only thing I can think of that will not cause her harm or harm to herself."

"Oh my god! You're _melting_."

"Hold on…"

Ian put the phone down and went to check on them when he saw Michelle holding her hands over her eyes and Violet trying to keep from dropping Veruca. He looked over at Augusta and she indeed looked like she was slowly melting.

"Shit; melting point of chocolate…" He ran back to the phone. "How fast can those Oompa Loompas get here? She's starting to um… m-melt. What the _hell_ is happening, Will?"

"From what I'm gathering, the castle-factory's disciplinary enchantment has to do with the mode of defiance she got herself caught up in. She defiled my chocolate river and so I guess since she loved it oh so much, she could turn into the thing she loved… You are what you eat… I'll have to make arrangements for the delay of her return to Germany."

"And what are you gonna do? Tell them their daughter is turning into chocolate so we have to detain her while I wait for my curse to be broken?!" Ian hissed into the phone.

"No… I'll be sending out a letter to her family."

"What _kind_ of letter?"

"I'm calling it the 'letters of inconvenience'. As tragic as this is, I have a feeling things like this will keep happening… In any event, they will simply state something like 'your daughter didn't win my hand but I would like to keep her here for a bit longer in lieu of laddy da, yaddy yadda. Sorry for the inconvenience but she will be returned to you promptly.'. Inconvenience letters."

"And the girls? This is like the fifth time you've traumatized them today."

"Uh… well… I mean I'm not _that_ sorry…"

Ian could see the cruel smile and frowned at the phone. "You _knew_ this would happen, didn't you?"

"I am sadistic but I am not cruel. I had no idea this is how things would go. She was disqualified anyway… Hopefully, though, this will instill a bit of rigidity into them to follow the directions and not let their impulses overrule them. I can't let them think that I tolerate insolence and disobedience. I guess if I have to leave a condolence letter I will but I don't really care…"

"I hear the Oompa Loompas coming. We'll discuss the non-condolence letters later."

He hung up and went out to the dining hall where an Oompa Loompa was holding a fire extinguisher and spraying it on Augusta as the other two were setting up a rigging and another was holding a clipboard and watching over them all. Hearing Ian, he turned and held out the small clipboard.

"Sign here and here, and here." He said, pointing to some highlighted sections.

Ian did and the other two finally got it where they could roll Augusta away on a dolly and the head Oompa Loompa tugged Ian's pant leg to get him to his level.

"We got instructions to put her in a special container and have liquid nitrogen mist onto her like a cryo-chamber. That sound like a plan to you?"

"Yeah, whatever Will said."

The Ooompa Loompa nodded and then directed them out of the room.

Once they left, Ian looked over at Michelle, Veruca, and Violet.

"Uh… well…"

"What the _FUCK_ was _that_?!"

"I honestly couldn't tell you… A reaction to the castle regarding her incident maybe?"

"Um, if we eat chocolate will that happen to _us_?" Violet asked, smacking her gum.

"No, definitely not. As I said, the castle-factory is enchanted and it will enact it's enchantment how it will. That's why I told you all to be leery of your actions here… Obviously dinner is cut short. We will resume tomorrow."

Violet picked up Veruca and slung her on her shoulder as she followed Michelle back to the room.

* * *

 **and then there were four...**

 **so it looks like augusta is what she eats now. to be clear, her body turned into chocolate/candy. the red goo that oozed out of the finger was supposed to be her blood but now it's more like raspberry filling and so that's why it was coagulated and gooey. chocolate tends to melt at higher than room temperature or at least get soft and that's kind of what was happening. by the way, she was white chocolate.**

 **so anyway, now that the roald dahl is coming into play, what fun will we have next?**


End file.
